Tom's Foolery
by Sevy14
Summary: And I knew that I would never be free. He never said it but I knew. It was in his eyes, how he held my hand, put an arm over my shoulder or how he took me. I was his. Forever. Five years later a ding at the shop door, and Tom's hands. I'm no longer free.
1. Chapter 1

**Here I am. Back with a new story while my other sit and wait patiently to be updated. I apologize friends for that. It seems as though lately stories have been popping into my head right and left. Terribly irritating when opening presants but alas, I managed. I hope you enjoy. **

When I look back I think of my life in segments.

Before Hogwarts.

During Hogwarts.

After Hogwarts.

And now…

And now… Where am I now? Well I'm here, existing only because he says so. Because he _allows_ it. He reminds me of this every morning and every night. And every time it makes me think about how I got here, how I got to where I am, and it all started at Hogwarts.

When we were in school I acted like it wasn't much. That his abusive ways didn't bother me. But it was always a lie. Every night that he allowed me to be away from him, as if my freedom was a gift only he could give, I would cry myself to sleep. But the nights that he made me stay with him those were the nights I didn't sleep.

Needless to say, I didn't sleep often.

I would lay there awake, staring at his ceiling, he was Head Boy, we were alone, he could do anything. He could literally, do anything. And that terrified me. Not because we were alone, but because if I screamed nobody would come. Why? Because he was Tom Riddle. And nobody messed with Tom Riddle. His room was deeper than all the other rooms in Slytherin. At the very bottom of the school, it felt like the world though. Like I was trapped in some other world and it was just me and Tom.

Me and Tom…

I don't know how it all started. Truth be told I don't know if he would admit that he knew. Other than that he wanted me and he got me. Tom always got what he wanted. Always.

It was our last year.

It was supposed to be the best year.

It was the last year of my life… Or so it felt.

It was my worst year.

It went unnoticed… I went unnoticed.

They only saw Tom Riddle's girl. The happy, go lucky, care-free, smiling girl. Everyone except Professor Dumbledore. It felt like he saw through all of Tom's lies. All of it. But it was too late by seventh year. Tom had everyone hooked.

The Slytherin's knew they had a winner.

The Ravenclaw's knew he was a force to be reckoned with intellectually.

The Gryffendor's respected and liked him.

The Hufflepuff's do what they always do… Swooned over him. Every one.

And I knew that I would never be free. He never said it, but I knew. It was in his eyes, how he held my hand, put an arm over my shoulder or how he took me.

I was his. Forever.

When we graduated he gave me a gift, a diamond ring, told me to always wear it. I said I didn't want to get married. It was the first time I had told him no. It was the last time I told him no. He said fine, but told me to keep it anyways and wear it as a memory of him. A token of affection from him.

Tom doesn't know what affection is.

Everyone thought I was crazy. I had turned down Tom Riddle. He left for a couple of years after that. Nobody heard from him. Or so I thought. His friends, the 'Insiders,' as they were called at Hogwarts. Nobody messed with them.

The Malfoy's, Crabbe's, Goyle's, Parkinson's, Prince's, Black's, and Lestrange's.

Nobody messed with them because they owned the world. They were the hands of power in our world. They were always watching. Always. Combined, they were such a force that everyone got out of their way, gave them what they want, no matter what.

They did what they wanted.

Took what they wanted.

And didn't care.

Even after Hogwarts is was like that. They harassed everyone and anyone. Even the minister of magic, like he wasn't in their pockets to begin with.

After school I went home. It was wonderful but mum and dad died a few months later, leaving me everything. I was alone. The boys kept bothering me, asking for dates, my hand in marriage, anything, even just asking to get a 'piece.' It was disgusting. I went on a trip to get some exotic ingredients when I came back I was wearing Tom's ring. I had hoped that it would deter the advances. I was wrong, it only escalated them, but I was wearing the ring, I couldn't take it off.

I opened up my store. It was my dream and I had always wanted to own my business, it was going well. Everyone always said I wasn't good at anything, especially magic, but that was a lie. I was good at something. Cooking, singing, and writing. I could cook, sing, and write. That was it. It was funny, I was looking through my old Hogwarts photos and saw Tom's picture, as much as it disgusted me it made me think. I named my shop, "Tom's Foolery: A Coffeehouse & Bakery." It was wonderful. After two years, I moved to a larger place and I was happy. I never dated, after my experience with Tom I had no desire to. My heart just wasn't in it. I was content with my baking. That is until I had the idea to have entertainment. I decided to have Friday and Saturday night gatherings, where people could come up and sing, read poetry, or short story. Something to that affect. Eventually I made my up onto the stage and it became a requirement, that I, sing. Any song, as long as I sang. So I do. Every Friday and Saturday I sing. Songs that I write. Songs that are requested, just songs.

And I was happy.

**And that's that. Please let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's Chapter 2. Normally I don't have two written when I post a new story but I do this time. :) I hope you like it and expect an update soon in the next week and a half. I'm in a writing mood as of late. Please enjoy. -Sevy14**

Flashback:

_I remember it like it was yesterday. It was the middle of a Thursday, during a lull in our business hours. Just after lunch, just before dinner, nobody but me was working. I'm understanding, I allow the girls to go home for the afternoon, I can handle it myself I always said. And I could. The minute the bell on the door 'dinged' I knew something was up. The air felt wrong. Before I could even turn to greet my customer though, my left hand was grabbed, forcefully and I was turned around. Shocked I looked up into the cold, hardened, angry eyes of Tom Riddle. My knees buckled but he caught me, he was always so strong and quick. _

"You're married? You said that you had no desire to marry my dear."

"I'm not married Tom."

"The ring on your finger says otherwise."

_I didn't know how to respond, wasn't that the point of me wearing the ring. Why is it the only one that understood the point was him? Why did it have to be HIM?_ "Tom, I'm not married-"

"What did I tell you about lying to me Amberle?"

"N-n-not to…"

"Yes and what are you doing now?"

"I'm not lying. It's your ring."

"…"

"Your. Ring."

"We are not married Amberle. I distinctly remember you denying me that right."

"I-"

"A right which I had and should have taken advantage of."

"Tom. I wear it to keep the men at bay."

"The men…?"

"Yes."

"And are they kept at bay?"

"No. Not really but now they don't try any funny business. Now they just say stuff."

"…"

_He let go of my hand after that. He let go of me. I thought my hand would break if he hadn't let go of it a minute later. Then he just stood there looking down at me, while I stood there looking up at him. We stood there for what seemed like an eternity, his arms had fallen to rest on my hips while I just stood there, dumbly, frightened, staring up at him wondering what he was going to do to me. Then the door 'dinged.' Another customer. Once again I was the 'happy' girl in the relationship. The girl that I thought had died when I told him no so long ago._

"Amberle you ok?"

"Yes. Yes Myrian I am fine. Myrian I'd… I'd like to introduce you to my husband Tom." _No turning back. Now maybe for sure everyone would leave me alone. Stop saying how they wish they'd met him, seen our wedding, any proof he was real._

"Your-your husband?!"

"Yes. This is him, Tom. He's got a bit of a break between jobs for once it seems, so he came by."_ Tom was just staring at me, and then it was like a flick of a wand and he turned, smiling extending his hand introducing himself. Always the smooth one. _"Hello. I'm sorry we've never met, I'm terribly busy with my work, traveling and such. I'm Tom."

"Myrian. My you've got yourself a keeper here Amberle. A nice handsome young man, with a good paying job I assume. If only my sweet Emily were as lucky."

"Yes well…" _Was all that I could get out. How could I ever be happy with Tom? How could anyone, he doesn't possess the word in his vocabulary._

"Well my dear, I must be off, you be good now with your husband. Maybe close up shop just for once, spend some time with him. You're long overdue. It was nice meeting you Tom."

"And you Myrian."

_And she was gone. We were alone once again and the room was cold. My arms covered in goosebumps when I took a glance up at him. His face had the weirdest smirk, I was scared and wanted to be alone, away from him. Anywhere but near him. But I knew that wasn't going to happen. He was here for a reason. And I was scared to know why._ "Well I need to-"

"Why don't you close the shop for the night dear. We've got ourselves a long talk to have and as your friend Myrian said, we're long overdue."

"Tom I don't think-"

"Close the shop."

_And that was that I thought. But I couldn't give up. I've said no before. I can do it again. But somewhere in the back of my head I knew it wouldn't work. I was a unicorn, scared and about to be ambushed._ "Tom no. I-"

"Now!"

"I-"

"I will not repeat myself to you Amberle. You said no to me once, do you honestly think I would allow that to happen again."

_I knew then that was that. It was over. He was back. I wouldn't ever be alone. Free of him._

_I would never be free._

"Well…" _What could I do? Nothing. I could do nothing. He had that look in his eyes, daring me to contradict him. To tell him no. I wasn't in Ravenclaw for nothing._ "I need to call the girls."

"The girls? You have kids…?"

_His eyes became colder as he said this and the room felt like it'd dropped a couple degrees. The unspoken, "without me" was hanging in the air and I knew that's what he thought. That I had been with someone else. I was his. He told me a million times I was his. He told me never to let a man touch me. Never. That was his right. Only his. I was trembling now but I knew Tom. I knew him and I knew what he was thinking._ "No, they- They are local girls. They work for me."

"No kids?"

"No kids Tom." _Although my glance up at him lasted a mere millisecond I could see a slight smirk at this and he relaxed a little, the room became slightly warmer._ "I'll-I'll be a minute."

"Fine." _The only answer I received. The girls didn't even ask if something was wrong, the whole town new by now I'm sure. Amberle Castino was married. His name was Tom. And he was here. With her. She'd closed up shop for the day. It had to be Myrian, the gossip. Damn her. Returning to him he had taken a seat by the window, he was watching the people walk by as they looked in at him. Some smiling, some frowning, some expressionless and he just sat there watching them, watch him._ "Tea would be fine. You know how I like it."

_His request caught me off guard_. "What?"

"Tea my dear. I'm sure you were just about to offer me tea."

"We uh… We don't have tea here Tom. Only coffee, water, smoothies, and some juices."

"No tea?"

"No we don't serve tea."

"But you have tea?"

"Wh-what?"

"In your office. You have tea. I'm sure of it."

"I-"

"Why don't you be a dear and go check."

"I-Ok…" _He was in one of his moods. The only one really. The, don't-argue-with-me-or-you'll-be-sorry mood. Damn him._

"Oh and dear?"

"Y-yes?"

"Don't forget to make it how I like it."

"I… Yes."

"Good girl." _I wasn't a good girl, I didn't want to be his good girl. I just didn't want to get hurt. I prayed that he wasn't feeling violent. When Tom felt violent it was never good. Well, it was never good to be around him anyways but especially when he was violent and I was sure that he hadn't got any better. Only worse. I may live in a muggle town but I know. I know what he's been up to. I get the Quibbler and the Daily Prophet. He's been busy while I've bee happy hiding scared. Until now…_ "Why don't I have my tea yet dear?"

_Shit._ "I… Just a second." _Shit_. "Here."

"Thank you."

"Your we-welcome Tom."

"Sit. We have to talk."

_We do? Why?_ "Alright." _I sat. He didn't say anything. Just sat and looked at me. He studied my face, my neck, shoulders, my body, his eyes resting on my fidgeting hands._

"Stop fidgeting!"

"I'm sorry." _Merlin I was nervous. I could feel the tremors in my bones. His eyes had stopped their roam of my person and had come to rest on my painfully still hands. Specifically my left hand, more specifically my ring finger._

"So. Your parents died."

"…" _What? _

"Your parents died? Do you want me to repeat myself all night?"

_All night?_ "All night?"

"Yes. Everyone thinks we're married obviously I'm staying the night."

"Staying the night." _I don't want him to stay the night. Anything but that._

"I'm glad you agreed. So your parents died."

"Yes." _He'd done his homework._

"You opened up this shop. It did well so you moved here, to a bigger space, now you rent your families home and live above your shop."

_Shit. He's really done his homework._ "Yes." _This isn't good._

"The boys kept giving you problems so you left on a trip."

"Yes." _Damn. Damn._

"You took the ring with you."

"Yes." I _always had it with me. Even after I said no. Wore it as a necklace._

"When you returned you wore it on your finger instead of your neck."

"Yes." At this _moment I've never felt more scared then I do now._

"You told everyone you were married to a business man that traveled to make a living."

"Yes."

"What did you name this man?"

"I… Uh." _Bloody hell._

"I said-"

"Tom. I named him Tom."

"Tom…"

"Yes, Tom. The fake man that I made up, I named Tom." _Shit. He is going to eat me alive. I deny his wish to wed and then I make up a man I marry and name him Tom. Why did I ever think he wouldn't find out._

"Amberle that's very interesting."

"…" _Breathe Amberle_.

"I couldn't help but notice…"

_Notice what? Why is he standing? What is he doing_. "Yes?"

"Your shop's name. Tom's Foolery. What does that mean?"

"Just a… Just a name for a coffeehouse. I thought it was cute. Nice. A good play on words."

"You know Amberle, Tom's Foolery sounds a lot like Tom Riddle."

"I… No." _I never thought that. _

"No…?"

"Well, I suppose. Now that you've pointed it out… I hadn't thought of that."

"Right."

"…"

"You were easy to find dearest."

"I…" _Why would he want to look for me?_ "Why were you looking for me?" _This isn't good. Not good at all._

"I'm tired of everyone staring at us. Let's retire to the back room. Or perhaps even upstairs."

"I'm fine."

"Well I'm not. Move."

"Tom I-"

"Do not disagree with me Amberle do you know how displeased with you I am?"

"…"

"Do you?"

"No…"

"Then I would move."

"I- Well it's almost five. I was going to make supper."

"We'll be fine for a bit."

"I… But I always-"

"We're fine. Now show me your-I mean our home since we're obviously married and I have yet to be in our home."

Shit. "Ok. No problem." _Act happy. He's mad. Don't make it worse. Don't make it worse. _"This way."

"You live here?"

"Yes." What was that supposed to mean?"

"Don't use that tone with me dearest."

"I didn't- Fine."

"You came up here to get me the tea."

"Yes."

"Make more."

"I-"

"More tea."

"No supper?"

"No supper. Tea."

"Alright." Bloody hell.

"You chose green as your base color."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"My favorite color."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

"Yes…. Why would I not be sure?"

"You're a Ravenclaw."

"Yes."

"I'm Slytherin, we're green, I don't remember you being green."

"Well just because I'm not a Slytherin doesn't mean I can't like green Tom."

"This particular color of green though? Very close if not exact. You're sure you didn't do it for some other reason?"

"No. Here's your tea."

"Thank you. Now we should talk."

"K…"

"…"

"What?" _God he's giving me that look._

"I thought I broke you of that habit."

"No."

"Interesting. I'll shall have to break you… Of it again."

"Again?" _Again!_

"Yes my dear, we're married."

"No we're not."

"Oh yes. Yes we are. You made it so."

"No…I- It was a differet Tom!" Wrong _thing to say. He just broke my teacup. Definitely wrong thing to say_. "Here, let me get that."

"**ENOUGH! I'M TIRED OF THIS CHARADE! GET UP!"**

_Oh god. Oh god. I'm going to die. He's going to kill me. He's. Going. To. Kill. Me._ "What charade Tom?"

"I think you know very well. Now. We're leaving."

"No. Tom-I. No."

"Excuse me?"

"No. I can't just leave. I live here. I. Live. Here. I work here. This is where I belong."

"You belong here?"

"Yes. I love it here. I love the people, the town, everything. I love it here. I love my shop, my home. I'm not leaving."

"You love it here?"

"Yes."

"Really, now that's quite interesting… Well my dear here's a little piece of information for you. Something that is quite useful. Are you ready dear?"

_Why is he talking like that, so soft, so… Calm? _"Y-y-yes…"

"Good. You do _NOT_ belong here. **YOU BELONG WITH ME**!"

"…" _Merlin no. No I don't. Please no._

"You understand what I'm saying?"

"I…"

"Great. Pack up your stuff dear, we've got to get you packed, settled, and ready for supper at home. I'm assuming you still have a wand."

"Tom I… I…" _What could I say. He wasn't going to let me go_. "This is my home."

"Yes. And you will be moving to _MY_ home. Now _PACK_!"

"…" _And I did. And that's how I got to this point. How I got to where I am._

**And this is it. The end of Chapter 2. Please review and let me know your thoughts on it. Constructive thoughts but I'll take any, I'm not picky, I just want my story to be the best they can in your eyes so if somthing is off, let me know. :) Have a wonderful night. -Sevy14**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy friends. :) **

_His home was very nice, immaculate just as his room in school had been. Very old, gothic almost, but it was cold. No life. Just nothing but us. That's how it felt. I didn't like it from the minute he pulled me through the door. But what else could I do but follow. He had my arm in his, a vice grip so strong I doubt anything could break it. I was truly scared then, I didn't know what he'd do. He sat me down in the living room and just paced. Paced. Back and forth. Back and forth in front of the window, silhouetted by the moonlight-it made him look oddly beautiful. I think I hated him more at that moment. The room was dark, but I could make out paintings and books. Lots and lots of books. The furniture was old, but comfortable, the room was relaxing. He wanted me to relax. I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't heard him stop. _

"I am very upset with you my dear."

"Tom I-"

"No. No this is my time to talk. No interruptions am I understood?"

_All I could do was nod and pray that if he was going to kill me he would do it fast. I remember almost pissing myself I was so scared. The moonlight that only a minute ago had made him look strangely beautiful only made him look more intimidating, frightening, he appeared to glow-and I was terrified. Just how he liked me. _

"Good. Now, you deny me as your husband after graduation. You said no. No. That was not very nice of you. But I was nice and let you and your family live. That was nice of me wasn't it? I thought so. While you thought you were free I was watching you-oh yes I was. I watched you from that day on. You never noticed. I was the old man on the corner. I was the homeless beggar that came in for food at your first shop, yes I was there, watching you the entire time. I saw the men. I saw how they treated you. It could have all been avoided had you married me. Nobody would dare to think to touch you as those men did. They will learn though, never to touch you like that again, I will teach them."

"I-"

"I said no interruptions. I remember you listening better, another thing I'll have to train you to do it seems. You love your shop. You called that place your home. How could it be? It wasn't with me. You belong with me. I was displeased when an associate told me how you had gotten 'married.' Imagine my surprise, how could you? After all I had done for you, after I had wanted your hand. You were mine. Do you not remember me showing you that you were? So I decided to watch you, to learn more about you. I asked around. Your neighbors, the townsfolk, none of them had seen your… Tom. And that was when I knew that you had made it up. That you were still alone-free… MINE! I knew it then. You named your shop after me, deny it all you want, but somewhere, deep down, it's because of me. And your home above, the perfect Slytherin green, I don't remember that shade of green being your favorite my dear. No. You like sea-foam green. You cannot lie to me, I know everything about you. Everything. I am very mad that you chose to create such a lie about yourself when it could have been easily true. Why would you do that? That hurts me. Because it is so cruel. And now, when I have come for you, you want to stay there, in your home, a shabby dwelling with a shop, you shouldn't have to work. If you were with me you wouldn't. But you want to stay and not be with me. After all of the mercy and kindness I've shown you, you still… Deny me. And I want to know why. So tell me dearest. Why do you deny me? Make me understand so I can make it all better."

_The entire time he was talking I couldn't look away from his eyes. It's like I felt his voice inside my head while I was hearing it. He was everywhere, around me, in me. I was trapped and he knew it. I thought for sure this was it. My time to die. He was right. I had denied him. Made a life for myself. He had been merciful and kind towards me, I was probably the only one and I deny him. I say no. So I answered the only way I could, with my honesty, it'd save me from him in the past, I pray to Merlin that it saves me now. _"I… I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what _dearest._"

"I'm sorry for denying you. I wasn't ready. I wanted to live to have a life outside of the wizarding world. I wanted to come home. I just… I wasn't ready Tom."

"Wasn't ready? Wanted to live? Have a life?"

_And I knew what he was thinking, how could I not be ready, we'd gone together for a year almost. Why could I not 'live' with him. Have a life, with him. _"I-I didn't mean to hurt you. Honest. I just… Wasn't ready. I, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I made up that lie about my husband because, because I wanted them to leave me alone, because I didn't want them to get hurt if you found out. I knew you'd be unhappy. Unhappy like I was when they harassed me. I knew you wouldn't like how they treated me. I knew it. So I decided to do something about it. So I did."

"You named your 'fake' husband Tom. TOM! My name!"

"I-I know. I… I couldn't see myself married to anyone else. So I, I chose your name. I… chose you. I'm sorry. I chose you when you weren't there. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me."

"Hurt you? Amberle, I could never hurt you. Not unless you were bad. Which you have been, but I won't hurt you like you think I will. No. No. No. You will enjoy your punishment my dear and won't ever deny me again am I clear?"

"Yes…" _And he was. I heard his unvoiced threat. I knew that if I did, I would be in trouble, and I would be very sorry I had denied him ever. I knew he wanted me to stay with him but I loved my shop. I loved it. I had to ask, knowing that it could be my last words. _"Tom…?"

"What?!"

"I…I have a request."

"A request I don't think you're in the position to_ make _requests."

"I-I know. But I was wondering if I… If I could keep my shop. Keep working."

"You… **HAVE YOU NOT HEARD ANYTHING I'VE SAID AMBERLE?!**"

"Tom no let me finish. I have. I have. I just want to work there, make money. It makes me happy. I'll live here. With you. Just please… please let me keep my shop, my work. Please tom. Please. It'll be a gift, a wedding gift."

"Wedding gift?"

"From who?"

"You to me. We can-I won't deny you. Never again…"

"You'll marry me if I allow you to continue your work there? With those… people?"

"Tom… I'll be marrying you no matter what I'm sure, why not make me a little happy like you will be once you have me completely."

"Oh but I do have you completely. You are in my home I don't have to let you leave. In fact, you'd never be able to find your way out of here, even if you wanted to. So I do have you completely, and I know it as do you."

"I…" _He was pleased with himself. He had planned this perfectly to fit him and his needs, not mine. _"Please Tom. Please. I'll… I'll be good."

"Oh you will be good I have no doubt about that my dear. I have no doubts indeed. Enough of this bickering. We must get you dressed and ready to go."

"G-go?"

"Yes. To dinner. You must be starved."

"I-I, Tom you never answered my request."

"No I didn't did I."

"You will… you will think about it though?"

"Wear this. You have ten minutes to ready yourself and look presentable. The necklace to. And my ring. Do NOT take it off."

"I… Tom you never-"

"Tick tock my dear."

"Tom…"

"The more you speak the less time you have, and you want to keep me in a good mood. Remember that you are the one coming home with me, not any of my followers… You remember what can happen when I'm in a foul mood."

_And I did. He'd broken my ribs and bruised me all over the last time I had been with him while he was in a foul mood. _"I-Yes…" _I didn't want him to do that again. Never again. So I readied myself… Thinking about how wonderful my life had been before all of this. Before Tom Riddle had happened. _"I… I'm ready."

"And you look ravishing, I shall enjoy my dessert with you later this evening. Remember. You do as I say. Nobody else. You speak to nobody but me. You are to be seen and not heard unless I speak to you. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now come, our guests are waiting."

* * *

**I hope that you liked it, let me know. This is more of a transitional chapter so look for a better one soon. Have a great weekend. :)-Sevy14**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here is another update, I hope that you enjoy it and I am doing my best to listen to your suggestions and apply them, hopfully I take your ideas and apply them in a manner that you like. Have a good night and a wonderful sunday. -Sevy14**

_

* * *

_

We didn't leave his home as I thought we would. He took me to another wing, why I was so dressed up for a dinner I didn't know, this was all just so strange to me. Why would a person have to dress up for dinner I kept wondering to myself. And I just wanted to go home. So there we were, me trying to follow behind him as gracefully as I could as he pulled me through the halls, right, left, left, left again, and then another right, I lost track until he stopped suddenly, pulling me to his side.

"As I said before, you will _NOT _speak unless I speak to you and you will _NOT_ speak out against anything you hear tonight. Am I understood?"

"I-I understand."

"Good. Now-"

"Will you please answer my question?"

"And whatever you do, do not _EVER _interrupt me again."

"I… Yes. I'm sorry."

"Good. If you behave at dinner AND when I have you later, then I might be willing to consider what you have to say. But _ONLY_ if you behave."

"I will. I'll be good Tom."

"We shall see. Now, shall we?"

"Do I-Do I need to know names?"

"No."

"But what if they introduce themselves to me, am I not supposed to respond then?"

"I will talk for you. You just nod and smile. Be my pretty girl. Be a good girl and you might get rewarded. Maybe."

"Al-alright."

"Let's dine. Oh and remember your manners, you don't want me to look bad do you?"

"No." _Gods no. I didn't want to do anything to upset him. _

"Good. Evening ladies and gentleman, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."

_What I saw astonished me. Many of my old classmates as well as some from classes ahead of me. But they were all immaculately dressed, it was so weird. I felt out of place and I was actually glad that Tom said I couldn't speak. Everyone was eyeing me and I felt naked. Unconsciously I moved myself closer to Tom, it wasn't until he said, _"My friends, this lovely young doe to my right is Amberle Castino, she will soon my wife and will be a staple around here. I expect _everyone _to treat her with the same respect you would me. I'm famished. Let's eat." _And that was that. I just smiled and nodded as he had told me to do, my hand upon his, but I couldn't escape the feeling of fear that was worrying itself into my belly. That same fear would make itself at home, it wouldn't leave me. The entire dinner. I sat at Tom's right, next to me was Abraxes and Atia Malfoy, Dalfine Malfoy and her fiancé Tudor Flint, Constantine and Carol Carrows, Pacino and Fenrir Greyback, and Nancy Goyle was there, she had been extremely jealous of me when I had been going with Tom in school, and by the looks of things, that feeling hadn't changed much. She was shooting daggers at me whenever she could. There were also four other people I'd never seen before, but it was a good possibility that they were the Black's and Crabbe's. All were the highest of the high's in wizarding society, I gulped knowing I was in over my head and even though I was scared of him, I was thankful for Tom's intimidating presence._

"My Lord, where does your lovely fiancé come from?"

_I looked up fast, I didn't expect to be a topic of conversation and I wanted to respond but the promise I'd made to Tom stopped me, it wasn't until after, I realized that I had looked up so quickly that Tom's threat echoed through my head. I knew that if Tom told them the truth, they wouldn't treat me the way Tom wanted, and I knew that would be bad. But true to Tom's fashion, he told them. _"I found her in her hometown." _Which was true, he had. I breathed a sigh of relief because I thought that for sure they wouldn't question it further, but I was wrong. Much to my displeasure Nancy Goyle decided she wanted to question him further._

"My Lord?"

"Yes?"

"It's funny, I'm not sure that I have heard of Amberle Castino, where is she from?"

_Immediately I stiffened because I knew what she was going to do, she was going to reveal my blood status, I knew that wouldn't be good. I didn't want her to put Tom into a bad mood, because I would be paying for it later. I prayed to God, Merlin, to Circe, to anyone that could be listening that the line of questioning would stop. _

"She's from England Nancy."

"I-Yes My Lord."

_She wanted to ask more and I hoped that Tom wouldn't allow it, but he seemed as though he wanted to indulge her, or perhaps to embarrass me. I wasn't sure. _"You have somthing else to ask Nancy?" _I prayed that she kept her mouth shut, but luck wasn't with me on this night._

"Yes My Lord. I'm sure that she attended Hogwarts, there was a girl named Amberle in our class was there not?"

"Yes. I grow tired of your questioning tone and inquiry. If you have somthing to say, say it now."

"Yes My Lord. The only Amberle I know of that attended Hogwarts was a..."

_And she stopped herself. For that I was thankful and I prayed that maybe she would stop herself, and I prayed that whatever she said, it wouldn't put Tom into a foul mood. I hoped, that wasn't the case, I did not want to pay for her lip. _

"A what Nancy?"

"A... A _mudblood_ My Lord."

"Interesting... And do you think that she, if she were a mudblood, would be unworthy of me Nancy?" _It wasn't the words he used that made me shiver, it was the tone and I could feel the goose bumps climb up my arms._

"I... Yes My Lord. I feel that if she were a mudblood she would be unworthy of your good graces and well wishes. She's... She's _NOT_ worthy of you. She is a _mudblood._ A lowly piece of filth like the rest of her muggle family. Just like she was at school I know it! I know it!"

"Nancy Goyle, if you want your person to remain unharmed I would stop now." _It was in that minute that his voice had grown even colder and everyone at the table was silent. It was so quiet that I could hear the house elves in the kitchen working. I didn't dare breathe, braving a glance at Tom, I saw that his eyes had narrowed and I knew then this was the beginning of a foul mood and a bad night for me in the making. Thinking like the logical person that I am, assumed that she would catch the hint to stop and cease her attack on me, but she proved less aware than I thought. She continued, much to my dismay._

"My Lord, perhaps you are unaware, but that _thing, _to your right is nothing but a filthy _mudblood_. You, My Lord deserve someone much more _pure. _Someone that isn't related to slimy, filthy muggles like her. She has _muggle _family My Lord. She's filth. She's-"

"I think we get what you're saying Nancy. I am curious, where are your borthers and wives tonight?" _Tom's turn in conversation threw not only her off but me as well. And I have to admit, I was quite upset. How dare he blow off what she said about me. How could he not care, I thought. I know that he didn't have a heart, but he was possessive, and aware of what would upset me and what wouldn't, wasn't he still tuned in? Wasn't he aware enough that this would upset me and most likely set me off later. I was having a hard time keeping my breathing steady and not responding to Nancy. It took all the strength that I could muster to not say anything. She too being quieted into silence by his sudden change of direction, took her a moment to recover and respond, but when she did, she was still speaking in a haughty tone. Tom's other guests never had a haughty tone with him, always respectful, but it seemed as though she didn't care, or thought that she was above all. Remembering back though, she did always have a princess complex, I suppose she got it from being the only female in her family. At this point I was very worried, Tom's hand on my thigh was starting to squeeze and it was becoming a little painful. This wasn't going to be a good night and it was all because of Nancy. The stupid bint. Her response, was cheeky, haughty, that's all I kept thinking as she talked._

"My Lord, they could not attend because they were to entertain some aurors tonight, who are checking our homes tonight. I came alone because I knew that our family needed to be represented."

"Interesting. I never recieved an owl from them. I like to be aware of any absences before... _Not _after. Be sure they are aware of this."

"I...Yes My Lord. I'm sure they didn't mean to offend, I-I apologize on their behalf, please forgive our family. I-"

"Stop talking. Your voice irritates me. In fact, your very presance is upsetting. Do not grace my halls again unless invited. This goes for your brothers as well."_The pressure on my thigh was so much that I almost screamed. I'd dropped my left hand to his and I was holding onto his wrist, squeezing it, hoping he would realize that he was hurting me. _"Abraxes, Tudor, Pacino and Fenrir, meet me in my office." _Nancy was in shock. Her mouth was moving up in down like a guppy, it was slightly pleasurable to see, but that little fact was lodged deep in the back of my mind since Tom was squeezing my leg so hard that I knew I would have a bruise. _"I am going to return my fiance to her room and I will join you shortly."

"Yes My Lord."

_My breath wasn't steady anymore, I knew that he noticed, yet he didn't let up his grip on my thigh, I felt like I was going to pass out. I wasn't aware that I had done anything and couldn't understand why he was hurting me like this, but then again, I never understood Tom at all. _"Tinky"

**POP!**

"My Lords calls for Tinky?"

"Show Miss Goyle the way out."

"Yes My Lords. This ways Miss Goyle."

"Oh and Nancy?"

"Y-Yes My Lord?"

"Be aware, I am not pleased with what you have said this evening."

"I-I... Yes My Lord."

"Good. now Get out!" _His voice barely above a whisper but everyone in the room heard it perfectly. I was now looking at Tom, his eyes were as cold as his voice and then he turned and looked at me. I couldn't breathe, he just smirked at me and said, _"Now, my dear, let me return you to your room, you must be tired after such an exciting evening. Gentleman, I shall join you shortly. Ladies, as usual your presance has been intoxicating, I look forward to seeing you again. Please wait for your husbands in the parlor. Goodnight."

"Good night My Lord."

* * *

_And that was that. He guided me out of the dining room, up the stairs and back the way we had came. I was so lost in my thoughts and the pain in my leg that was overwhelming that I didn't realize that we'd come to a stop. When I realized that we were no longer walking but instead stopped, I looked up at him only to find him gazing down at me._

"What has you thinking so?"

"I...Nothing Tom, I am as you said, overwhelmed."

"Tsk. Tsk. A lie my dearest?"

"I-I do not mean to lie, I am as you said, I am overwhelmed, and am thinking about all that is happened tonight."

"Ahh. Well, I am sure our guests are waiting to discuss business, let me show your room. I'm sure you'd like to rest."

"I-Yes, that would be nice. Will your business take long?"

"Now, no need to worry about my business. But tell me, how do you like it?"

"Oh Tom..." _It was beautiful. The walls were a mint green, with white trim and a silver lining. The bed was large, it could easily fit four or five me. Just huge, I'd never seen a bed so big. In one corner there was a bookcase that took up some space and made a little alcove, with a desk and two comfortable looking chairs. The other had a white vanity with silver dressings, a plush white chair with a mint green cushion. I could see a large window and a window seat to accompany it, as well as a balcony. It all looked so luxiourious. There were two doors to the right, I'm assuming they were the bathroom and a closet, since I could see no other space for clothes. There were candles everywhere, white roses placed on both sides of the bed and a large chandelier in the center of the room. I didn't know what to make of it. It truly was beautiful._

"I take it you like it?"

_He was pleased with himself, I could tell, he had that annoying smirk on his face. _"Yes Tom, it's beautiful, a room that I imagined a long time ago, but thought I would never have."

"I know. You told me once."

_I did? I don't remember, but I suppose that I could have at one point, Hogwarts seemed so far away at that point. _"Oh..." _I didn't have any other response but that._

"I must leave you now. I trust you will be able to find everything you need to relax?"

"I-I'm sure I can manage."

"And don't fall asleep, I will be displeased if you slumber before I'm done with you."

"Tom can I-"

"Goodbye."

_And I was alone again. To sit in this beautiful room of materials that, although were somthing I wanted at one point, now all I wanted was to be back in my home baking for happy customers. But alas I was here and not there. I made my way to one of the doors and pulled it open, a bathroom with a large tub. With nothing better to do, I drew myself a bath and got in and soaked, allowing my thoughts to drift through my head. _

* * *

"My Lord."

"Abraxes."

"You owled earlier with some news?"

"Yes, the people of your fiance's town seem to be wondering if the shop will remain open. It seems as though they hope that it will remain open, but if your arrival has set the town afire. Rumors of what will happen are rampent."

"Ah..."

"..."

"It is a funny thing that this is the news you bring to me Abraxes."

"My Lord?"

"It was just before I brought my fiance to dine with us that she asked if she would be allowed to just _work _there to earn money, but reside here with me."

"Oh..."

"I have yet to give her an answer. It all depends if she were good tonight."

"She certainly held herself together during dinner."

"What was that Tudor?"

"I said that she certainly held herself together during dinner My Lord."

"Yes. I was very pleased with the poise and control that she showed. Her thoughts were very interesting, I was glad that I was able to read them."

"My Lord, I-I have a question, if you will permit me to ask. I mean no offence by it."

"You may, speak freely Pacino."

"Your-your fiance, is she?"

"Is she what?"

"A-a muggleborn?"

"..."

"My Lord, my brother doesn't mean any offence by it. He is young and doesn't know when to hold his tongue."

"No, no. It is fine that he asked since it was brought up during our conversation tonight. The answer to your question is yes, she is a muggleborn."

"Oh..."

"Somthing you'd like to say Fenrir?"

"I-I am not insulting your relationship My Lord, I am curious why you chose her."

"She was the only one worthy of me in school, and she was faithful to me after, even if she made some mistakes, I am merciful to look beyond those to see the loyalty that she possess."

"Oh... Well I can see where loyalty is important, do you, I mean, do you think that the others will accept her, even though her blood purity is less than ours?"

"She is to be my wife. To not accept her is to deny me."

"..."

"She is very important to me. That ring that she wears on her finger is a very special one, a very old one, if anyone or anything were to try and hurt her, they would capture my entire attention along with my fury and wrath. Do not think that she is my weakness no, no she is not. She is merley a loyal and willing, well mostly willing, person. Her worth was proven when she kept her loyalty to me even after our seperation."

"..."

"I trust that her blood is no problem to any of you?"

"No My Lord. If you accept her, we accept her."

"You will treat her with the same respect you treat me?"

"Yes My Lord."

"You will protect her, in verbal or physical manner, if I am unable to, for whatever reason?"

"Yes My Lord. In any way that we can we shall protect her."

"Good. Now, I believe your wives are waiting. Leave and do not mention this meeting to anyone."

"Yes My Lord."

"Tudor, you are still here."

"Yes My Lord."

"Why? I have a fiance waiting for me."

"I do not mean to keep you it's just that, somthing has been bothering me."

"And what would that be Tudor?"

"Your wife, while kept herself composed during Nancy's little rant, I can't help but wonder if she will react once you return to her."

"React how?"

"In a negative way."

"Why would she?"

"Because-May I speak freely My Lord?"

"Yes, yes hurry, I'm growing impatient."

"Yes My Lord. She may feel that you do not care that Nancy made an attack on her. If-if you have taken such an interest in her, then she will feel hurt, possibly betrayed that you did not say anything but redirect the conversation off of the topic of her blood."

"That is what was bothering you?"

"Yes My Lord."

"Interesting. You feel that I should have reacted differently?"

"I am certain she will feel that way."

"Yes, well, I can assure that Miss Goyles little outburst was not unnoticed, nor will it go ignored. I trust that will put aside your worries?"

"Yes My Lord. Thank you."

"Yes. One more thing-Why were you worried Tudor?"

"Your fiance's hurt feelings, if resluted in an argument could possibly lead to you becoming upset at her accusations, I do not wish to see My Lord upset over a misunderstanding. That is all."

"Ah... Very well. You may go."

"Thank you My Lord."

"Do not speak of this conversation with anyone."

"Yes My Lord."

* * *

**Knock. Knock.**

"Y-Yes?"

"May I enter?"

"Of course Tom."

"I'm sorry I was away from you for so long."

_Right. _"It's fine." _No it's not. I want answers. I want to go home. I have a life. I don't want to be here._

"You are upset?"

"No." _How perceptive._

"Do not lie to me. Why are you upset?"

"You don't know?"

"No. Tell me dearest."

"Your little-little, I don't even know... _Hussie_. Called me a mudblood. And I, I wasn't even allowed to defend myself. I was _humiliated_ and I had to sit there and take it. _YOU_ didn't do _ANYTHING_! Nothing. Just sat there and calmly listened as though it was normal to say somthing. Before we got in front of your friends you were declaring how much I had hurt you because of my actions. Well guess _what_?! Tonight's little display was horrid. You know what hurt me the most? The man who is _supposed _to care about me, did nothing. _NOTHING_! That... You... _How could you?!_ I want to go _home_. I refuse to be here with someone that does that. I-You don't care. You just want a pretty little play thing, well guess what. I don't _want _to be your little play thing. I want to be _free_. I want to be _allowed_ to do what I want. Not only what _YOU_ want. I just want to be free of someone that doesn't _care_ about me or my feelings. You are-"

"Stop."

"_NO!_ You-"

"You won't let me explain my side?"

"I-I... Fine. What could you possibly have to say that could make me feel better?"

"I'm very sorry that you feel that way dearest. I really do care about you. As for Nancy's little outburst, you know how jealous she is of you. She-"

"See you don't care."

"Let me finish. She will soon learn that what was said tonight was not ok, and will not be allowed again. I did not mean to make you feel as though I did not care, because I do. I care deeply."

"Tom... You only care about your dreams of world domination and too much power."

"You are a part of my dreams..."

"What?"

"Nothing. You still want to leave? Do you not like your room? Your clothing?"

"They're beautiful Tom, really. But I neither desire nor need them. I just want to be at my shop. In my little town making food for my friends."

"You do not want to be with me?"

"I do not want to be with a man that doesn't care about me, my feelings, or desires."

"I care about you."

"But do you care about my feelings? What I want out of life?" _I was so upset with him. All the while he had been in his meeting, I had been fretting about what had happened at dinner. I was so upset that up until I asked him these questions, I didn't see the look on his face, his eyes. And when the questions were posed, he paused... Tom doesn't pause. He knows things, he is never unsure... But he paused and I waited. I wasn't going to speak again until he answered my question. And like usual, Tom didn't fail._

"I-I do care. I just... You will deny me if I allow you to leave."

"I told you before Tom. If you allow me that freedom, I won't deny you. Why isn't my word enough? Haven't I been loyal to you before, why would I stop now?"

"Because this life isn't what you want."

"True."

"..."

_I could see the look on his face. It was soft, calm, unsure. Tom was unsure. How could I convice him that I wouldn't leave, not if he allowed me to keep my shop. I did the only thing I knew, I got up from my spot in one of the chairs in my 'reading room,' and went to him, sitting across from me. For a moment I just stood there looking down at him, his eyes focused upon the fire that was dancing in its cement home. _"Tom?" _Bringing myself to step forward and move so that I was sitting upon his lap, I took his face in my hands and turned it so that he was looking at me. His eyes were far away, like he wasn't there. _"Tom?" _His eyes focused and his face tensed, but for only a second. _"I-I won't leave you. If you allow me this one piece of freedom, my shop, then I won't leave or try to. I'll be good, I'll stay. I promise you I won't. Please believe me."

"Amberle..."

"You-You have all of these followers willing to do your bidding, I, I won't be one of them. You have to know this. I refuse to follow you because I do not agree. You hunt down those like me, you kill, rape, torture them. I will not be a part of that Tom. I won't. But... I will be yours. If you allow me this gift. Say that you will please... It will make me so happy and it'll show me that you do care." _I needed Tom to believe what I said, I did not believe it, I did not think I could keep myself locked away in a lie, but I knew that if I did not press this issue, then he would keep me locked in here and I would die. If I could get him to believe me then maybe one day, I could believe it too. One day..._

"I... I will admit that you make a good argument my dear, but then again, you weren't a Ravenclaw for nothing. You're smart, you know how to twist things to your advantage, use words to your benefit."

"As do you Tom."

"True... I will, think about it."

"But Tom, tomorrow-"

"Yes, yes I know, it's your performance night I know. I said I'll think about it. While I think about your request, I have some other plans for you. Get into bed."

"Tom..."

"Now."

"I-I have to use the restroom."

"Then go. You have three minutes."

"Tom..."

"Tick. Tock."

_As I entered the bathroom, my breath was uneven, I didn't know what to expect. I could not tell whether he was in a foul mood or not, his face was expressionless almost, his eyes, distant and without any emotion. When I emerged, what Tom would I be facing? I praged it would be a kind one. But first I needed to calm down, breathe, it would do me no good to be excited or worked up when I went back out there, face him like that, he would know I was nervous, that I was uncomfortable._

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Out. Now!"

"I'm coming."

"Did I tell you that you looked beautiful this evening my dear?"

"Y-yes..."

"Good, you look even more ravishing now that you are dressed for bed, although I can say that you won't be dressed for much longer if I have anything to say about it... And I do."

"Oh..." _Was all the response I could muster. Tom always did know what to do, what to say to make me speechless. His lips upon the nape of my neck, sucking, kissing, nipping, this sudden erotic attack upon my neck sent my senses into overload. He had been my last encounter of this kind and my body was responding accordingly. _

"Do you want this dearest? Do you like what I'm doing?"

"I..." _How could I answer? I did, but I didn't... I couldn't let him know. I couldn't._

"Tell me..."

"I-I" _His hands were now upon my breasts, kneading, squeezing, rubbing them, too be honest with myself, I was in an emotional frenzy. _"Yes."_ Oh God did I love what he was doing. I hadn't had this much attention to my body since he took me at school, and that was a long time ago. It was as though he was reawakening somthing within me. _

"I'm glad you like this." _He ripped my shirt off. For once I was happy that I hadn't worn an expensive shirt. He continued the attention to my chest with his mouth only after he had made his way all the way down my neck, I was on fire. _"You will like what happens tonight, but make no mistake dearest, your punishment for your past sins against me will happen. Make no mistake dearest. Tonight though, I want you to enjoy your first time back with me."

"You... You're... Please Tom."_ His breath upon my skin made me break out in goose bumps and I was chilled, but the heat in my core was lit and only Tom could put it out._

"Oh you will get more." _One hand still on my breast, the other between my legs, the feel of his touch upon me almost sent me over the edge_. "No not yet my dear_." And his fingers retreated to my thighs rubbing light circles on them. _

"Tom..." _I was on fire and he was teasing me. _"Please..." _I wanted more. I needed more. My body was on auto pilot. Responding to his male hormones, my female ones were screaming for release. My hands were all over him. Finally I felt him, he was close so close and his mouth was just next to my ear, his breathing ragged and heavy. I knew he wanted to enter, delve deep inside, as did I but he waited. _"TOM!"

"You want this?"

"Yes." _Oh Merlin, if only he could begin to understand how much I wanted this._

"You want me? You want me to take you?

"YES!"

"You will be mine?"

"TOM! Just DO IT!" _I couldn't take it anymore. I just wanted him in me. _

"Your impatience will cost you later dearest, but since you've been good I shall appease you." _And he that's when he thrust himself inside of me, and my body tingled all over. The fire was ignited to another level of heat. My arms went to his head, my hands in his hair, he bit down, it hurt but I didn't care. The feelings that the powerful pistoning of his hips were creating within me was unbearable. _

"Tom... Tom..." _Oh I was so close. If I could reach out and grab it, my release would be right there. But it was in Tom's control. _I_, was in Tom's control. _"Tom please..."

"You wait."

"Tom..." _I was so close. A little further. Just a little deeper. _"Please Tom..."

"Wait."

_I was almost there, my nails were digging into his back, I could feel the blood I drew, a few more thrusts and he kissed me. The pattern his tongue took matched that of his hips. He bit down on me lip, and then kissed me hard again. He rolled and I was suddenly on top, looking down at him, his eyes, glazed over and hard, beads of sweat upon his forehead. His hands upon my hips were holding on so tight, I'm sure there would be bruises there after. _"Tom I need... I-"

"Shhh I know, I know..." _He wrapped his arms around me bringing me down that so that I lay flat upon his chest, my face inches from his he leaned up and kissed me, thrusting harder. The change in position and force of his thrusts sent me over and I was in a different world. Stars filled my eyes, the tingling of my core engulfed my entire body and I screamed his name, as he thrust harder and harder as he drew closer. Flipping me over again, he put my legs over his shoulders and started pounding into me at a faster pace. It was too much for me to handle and as I was coming down from my first orgasm a second one hit me and as I went into the throws of a second he had his first and we were both lost in the feeling of pure ecstasy. _

"Tom...?" _It was a few minutes after we had climaxed and Tom was still atop me. Just laying there, his face upon my shoulder, himself still inside of me. _"Tom..."

"What?"

"I-I can you, umm... Move?"

"Move?"

"Yes. You're, you're still on top of me and well... You know."

"Fine! I'll just leave you. Ungratful bitch."

"Tom no I- I want you to stay..." _Oh god, I'd just upset him. I didn't want that._ "Just lay with me in a different postion." _His eyes were cold. _"Please...?"

"..."

"Tom please. I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you I-"

"It's fine."

"Tom no... Please don't be that way." _The last thing I wanted was him upset with me. It would ruin any chance I had at going back to my shop, ever. _"I'm sorry."

"I said it's fine."

"But you're still upset. Please, don't be. I'm sorry. I-I just, please don't be upset."

"Amberle, I'm tired. Be quiet and go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

"Tell me your not upset with me."

"I'm not."

"You're lying."

"I-"

"You could never lie to me Tom, please don't now. It was not my intention to upset."

"I get it ok. Stop pestering me! I'm not upset."

"You promise though?"

"Yes I promise."

"Ok..." _I lay there, my head on one pillow, his head on another. Our bodies no longer touching. I was cold, even though the room was warm, not just from the sex, but because of the fire, and even though we were under a comforter, I was still cold without his body heat. I could feel him though. Breathing in and out in a steady pace. _"Tom?"

"Bloody hell what?!"

"Nothing. Nothing. I'm sorry. Nevermind good night." _His reaction startled me. So I rolled over and faced the other direction. _

"Amberle, what?"

"I... It's nothing. I'm sorry."

"No... No it's ok, what?"

"Well it's just that-that I'm cold."

"Cold..."

"Yes."

"Come here." _And he took me in his arms and held me. For a moment we layed there before he turned me over and positioned me upon his chest. _"I-I want you to know that I do care about you and I do want you happy."

"I know you care Tom... You just have a funny way of showing it, that's all. You will think about my request, the shop usually opens at 7:00am. Normally I go downstairs around six to begin preparing for the day, if I-"

"Amberle..." _The warning tone in his voice hit me and I quieted, with a sigh. We lay there for awhile, not saying anything. His breathing steady, his hand upon my back, rubbing light circles. Every once in awhile he'd move to kiss my head and then he would move back to rest his head upon the pillow. _"You may return to work tomorrow. We shall discuss your working there further this weekend, so don't make any plans with co-workers or diners."

"I-I can go to work tomorrow?"

"That's what I said."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you. Tom you have no idea how happy this makes. Thank you." _Turning my head to kiss him just underneath the chin. I returned my head to rest upon his chest, content for the moment with the liberty he had allowed me. _

"Yes. Yes. Now quiet yourself so I can rest."

"Yes Tom. Thank you."

"..."

"Tom?"

"What?!"

"Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

**Well, that's all for this chapter, I know, really long. Once I started writing though I couldn't stop and this is what happened. I hope that you like it. Have a great day.-Sevy14**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another update. I hope you like it and I apologize for the long wait in between updates. Life is hectic now that I'm back in school, seems like the past three or four weeks have been nothing BUT homework. Boo! Anyways, enjoy and please let me know what you think. I tried to be better about writing scenery, hopefully I was successful and you see an improvement in my writing. Enjoy! –Sevy14**

* * *

_I awoke early Friday morning, about three am. Of course, I had a fitful sleep and I wasn't well rested, nightmares of what my future was holding plagued me, and finally I had to leave my room, my prison. Surprisingly, Tom didn't even stir when I untangled myself from him, normally he's awake in a second, but perhaps he doesn't sleep usually, and the excitement that he had with having me back in his life, willingly or not, had him dead to the world. Of course, that's only my wishful thinking, he's probably awake and allowing me some freedom. But finally, I was free of his grasp, well, metaphorically anyways, but I was free, I found my robe, green, everything's always green with Tom. For once I wish he'd give me some clothes that were blue, red is definitely out of the question, but something other than Slytherin green, even if it just so happens to be my favorite color, it does get old after awhile. Venturing out into the hall way, it was chilly. Turning, to face the closed door from whence I came, I thought of getting myself some socks, or slippers, if I even had slippers, where were they located, I don't know. Deciding against it, I started walking down the hallway I couldn't help but notice the lavishness of Tom's home. It was all so beautiful. The halls were almost all stone. Beautiful, smooth, perfect, Tom always liked his things perfect. I'd been walking probably fifteen minutes, turning right, left, stopping I realized, I had no clue where I was. A large room was before me, decorated with oriental rugs, beautiful rugs, I wondered if Tom got those in Asia or if he had them brought in by Abraxes. Probably Abraxes. Tom wouldn't waste his time with rugs while he could be doing something to gain more power, or snakes. Him and his snakes, I'll never understand that bond. Ever. But that's just Tom._

_Tom. The man that says he loves me._

_Tom. The man that hurts me emotionally. Physically._

_Tom. The man that wants to imprison me in his home. _

_Tom. The man that wants to dominate the world. Conquer the world._

_Tom. The man that has belief's that contradict his so called love for me._

_Tom. The biggest puzzle I've never been able to figure out._

_Tom. Mine. He's mine. And I'm his._

_I don't even know how I got myself in this situation. I-_

"What situation dearest?"

"Ack! Tom! What are-How did-Why-You startled me. I apologize for yelling at you."

"Quite alright love, why don't you come away from there, perhaps we can go to a different end of the house."

"What is this room?"

"It doesn't matter, come along now."

"Tom, is that an alter? Or-"

"Amberle now."

"I-Yes Tom." _Obviously he doesn't want me to be in here, why? _

"Good girl. Now, what situation have you gotten yourself into?"

"I-I… This situation." _I hate being his 'good girl.' Ugh. So irritating._

"I'm not sure I follow you, perhaps you can elaborate for me dearest."

"Tom I-I'd rather not."

"And I'd rather you would. Now, what situation?"

"Tom please, I don't-"

"Amberle, I grow tired of this game, tell me before you force me to take the information from you." _I hate threatening her. Why do I do so, when I'm not sure I if could ever actually do that to her in the manner I threatened. _

"You wouldn't!" _He would._

"Wouldn't I? I'm only trying to help you figure out this situation that you seem to have gotten yourself into." _Why does she resist? Can't she see I only want to help her? _

"I-I… Ok, well the one with you."

"Me? I don't see how that's a situation. We're married."

"I-Not technically Tom." _I really don't want to do this. No…_

"…" _I'm waiting…_

"Ok, well I-Tom you want to keep me locked up in here. I know you do. I know it. No don't. Don't shake your head like that's not true, you know it is. If you could, you would keep me locked up in that room for the rest of my life and never let me out. I-"

"Amberle-"

"No Tom, don't! Ok. If you do that, if you take away something that I love, that freedom that every person should have, I'll die. You lock me away. You take away that shop, I'll die. I'll hate you. I'll regret ever accepting your first date, everything, I'll regret ever speaking to you, giving myself to you, I'll regret and hate myself and that just won't end right. I'm sorry, but that's the way it is, way it will be. Last night showed me once and for all that you don't really love me. That you never did. You showed me more care and tenderness than you do others but you don't love me. I don't think that you can love. I don't. And I don't think that's entirely your fault, you didn't get love growing up, nobody loved you. I won't venture further into that topic because I know how much you loathe your past but it's true. I really do care about you Tom, but I can't love someone that wants to keep me a prisoner. I have enough of an issue with what you're doing. It disgusts me. Which makes me feel repulsed by you and that saddens me. Why are you doing this? Why do you feel it necessary to kill, rape, and torture people? What do you gain by doing what those pureblooded idiots want? You're not even pureblooded and you're better than all of them. You're smarter, more handsome, athletic, leagues ahead of them in every aspect all I can assume is that you need their money, which I'm sure you could con out of them anyways. And then you come back and-and you want me to be your perfect little play thing. You want me to smile and be that perfect little girl I was in school, well you know what Tom, I'm not her anymore. _I'M NOT HER!_ I don't want to be her. _Ever_. She was stupid. She didn't have any self respect. You know about self respect. That's all you've ever wanted. Respect. Well that's what I want. How are you respecting me by holding me here against my will? How can you justify allowing those you're involved with speak to me in the way that they do, how can you justify that? You can't. You. Can't. Tom, I-I really do care about you. I do. But I can't be with someone that doesn't respect me. I want to have freedom. I want to be allowed to go and speak with whomever I want without worrying that you'll suddenly apparate into the picture out of nowhere and kill them out of jealousy. I want you to trust me. I'm not going to betray you. I just want you to trust me. How hard is that? How-How… I don't even know."

"Is that all?"

"I-Yes Tom."

"It is four, shower, dress, and I'll come get you at five for breakfast."

"Tom I-"

"I think you've spoken enough for today." _Quite enough out of her. I shouldn't even allow her to go to her precious little shop. _

"I-Yes Tom." _He is definitely upset. I shouldn't have gone that far into detail. _

* * *

**One Hour Later:**

_Why was she like that this morning? Didn't I show her that I love her? Didn't I love her into the night as though a man does that loves his wife? I did. I give her a wonderful room, beautiful home, and still she resists. Why? I can't do anything to make her love me. She wants to be free of me. She doesn't want me. She. Doesn't. Want. Me. Even after the lies that she's said. After it all, that stupid little bint hates me. I will not allow that. I won't. She will love me. She will abide by my rules and she WILL be happy. She has no choice. No. Choice. _

**Knock. Knock.**

"Amberle."

"Yes Tom."

"It's time."

"I know, I'm coming. I'm coming."

"Hmmph." _Always taking her time. Never ON time. I must retrain her to be conscious of the time again, she used to be so good about it._

"Here I am. I-What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Excuse me? I don't like your tone. Change it."

"I don't like liars. Stop lying. Then I'll change my tone, which I don't have if I might add."

"Amberle we have some things to discuss."

"K."

"…" _That damn response. She will learn. She will learn. _

"What?" _Why is he looking at me like that? I didn't even do anything._

"Do not say 'K.' You are an educated woman."

"I-Ok." _I should've said 'K.' Even if it would piss him off more, would've been funny. Besides, I can say that if I want. He's just being anal retentive. Stupid._

"You look ready for work."

"Yup."

"And don't say 'yup.'" _I'm going to have to retrain her to do a lot of things. Great. Just great._

"I, fine. Yes. I'm ready for work. Happy now?" _Sheesh. Someone needs to come down._

"…" _Smart ass. She's certainly attempting to assert her independence this morning. It won't last. I won't let it. She is mine. Mine._

"Great. Well I was thinking while I was getting ready I had something else to tell you I-"

"No."

"Tom no, I have something to tell you. Something else. Something you had no idea about. I didn't know how to tell you. At school, I-well… You see… Oh this is hard." _Breathe. _" I got pregnant but I-I didn't know how you would respond. I was terrified that you'd be upset."

"You were pregnant?"

"Yes. About two months."

"What happened? Why is it that I don't have a child?" _If she did something I'll kill her. I'll kill her._

"I-There was a night that you asked me to stay with you. You-you led me down there and then left me, saying you had business to attend to, nothing new, I just did my homework, and then read until you got back. I was trying to work up the courage to tell you, I'm not a Gryffindor, courage only comes in bursts, like this morning. You-You were so mad when you came back. Kept muttering about something going wrong and you yelled at me, told me to strip and get into bed. You were rough, tore me up. You bit me, scratched me, squeezed too hard, you-you hit me too. That was your worst night everTom. After you had finished and we'd gone to sleep, I remember that you gave me a potion to ease the pain and help me sleep. You woke me up early, healed every single bruise, every scratch, everything, and then walked me back to Ravenclaw, but before you allowed me to pass through the portrait you-you told me that I was never to tell anyone about last night. Ever. Well I-I kind of did. I'm sorry but I couldn't help it. That day I missed classes, Cory, she, you remember her, red hair, blue eyes, my friend Cory-"

"I know who she is." _Get on with it. I might have to pay a visit to Cory… I'll shall have Tudor locate her._

"Tom I-I miscarried. I lost the child. She was the only one who knew I was pregnant. The only one I told. She- stayed with me all day, we got passes to stay in and she held me and just let me cry. It was so painful, emotionally and physically. She was mad at you Tom. Wanted to hurt you but I told her not to. You didn't know. You wouldn't have done that if you'd known, I know you wouldn't have, and she didn't say anything. It was because of that night that I couldn't have said yes to you when you proposed. I thought that if you can do that without any aggravation from me, then what's to stop you for hurting me, or worse if I were to marry you and displease you. Tom you're mean. You hurt me, I have bruise's on my thigh from dinner last night, scratches on my back, hand prints bruised into my hips from your attentions last night, and I hurt Tom. You aren't gentle. You aren't. Not when you want to get yours. Not at all. I-I told you care about you only because I can't love you because if I love you then you'll think you can do whatever to me, like you did at school, like you want to do now. I want to be here with you. I want to be your wife, mother of your children, I want all of that, but I want it with someone that won't hurt me. That won't take out their frustrations on me. I-I want you to love me not because of my beauty, but because of my brains, my heart, because you love me and not the image. But I can't trust that because all of your actions show that you only love the image. I love that you want me to be yours. That makes me happy, honestly, but-but your followers, they won't accept me. They won't. And your dream, your goal of total domination is far more important that me. It is. They will never follow a man that has a mudblood for a spouse. I-"

"_Never_ call yourself that again am I clear?"

"Wha-what?"

"_NEVER _call yourself that again. I don't want to hear that word ever leave your pretty little lips. Promise me_. PROMISE ME_!"

"I-I promise."

"Good."

"I'm sorry that I upset you. I just couldn't hold that in any longer. I-Tom, you… Just think about what I've had to say ok, please."

"…"

"You will?"

"Amberle-"

"_Please _Tom!"

"Fine. I'll think about it! Stop nagging me woman! Now eat your breakfast, it has gone cold with all of your blabbering."

"I-Yes Tom." _I longed to know what he was thinking. He truly was a mystery to me, I'm sure he was to his followers as well. Keeps everything close to the chest and it's a little frustrating. He's defiantly upset with me, I know that. Knows how to show anger, wasn't expecting this 'Amberle' this morning, probably a docile and meek woman in his bed, turns out I was neither in his bed nor docile either. _"Hmmph." _Probably threw him for a loop. I shouldn't have been so harsh about our lost child. I've had time to deal with it, the knowledge, the pain of knowing that I lost a child but he-he didn't even know and that was quite harsh. _"Tom I-I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I broached the topic of our lost child in a rather harsh manor. I apologize, I didn't do it in a way that was sensitive to your feelings."

"It's fine…"

"Ok. Good. I really am sorry." _He's not happy. I have to floo Cory the minute I get back to the shop. I need her to be there._

"Would you have kept the child?"

"What?"

"The child? Would you have kept it if you hadn't miscarried that day? Would you have kept it and told me?"

"I-How could you ask me that?! Of COURSE I would keep the child. That was my baby. I loved that child. Loved."

"Oh… Would you have kept it? Told me?"

"I-Would have told you eventually, I mean, you would notice me getting bigger. And-well you're pretty darn smart, would have put two and two together."

"Yes well-"

"Not to mention, you're the only one I'd ever been with so…"

"The thought of you being unfaithful to me at school never entered my mind. I knew that you'd be loyal."

"Oh…" _Is that why he chose me?_

"Would you have kept it?"

"I-I could never give a child away Tom. Not like you would have let me. I mean, come on, would you have allowed me to put the child up for adoption, leave it in a home? No. No. No. No. That would never do with you, you'd sooner raise the child on your own than allow it to go to a home."

"Very astute of you."

"Tom I have to go, perhaps we can continue this conversation later?"

"Go where?"

"Tom, to work. You said I could go last night."

"So I did."

"…"

"I'll escort you to the living room. You may apparate right into your apartment."

"Thank you Tom. You really have no idea how much this means to me."

"Yes well, don't say I never did anything for you. Come along."

"…"

"Tom are you-Are you coming tonight?"

"Why?"

"Well, I'm singing, are you coming?"

"I-"

"If you don't want to you don't have to. I understand that you're busy with your… work."

"I shall be there. Tudor and Abraxes might join me as well."

"Oh-Ok. Well, I'll be sure to have some tea in stock then."

"Yes you do that."

"Alright. Good bye Tom."

"Amberle."

**POP!**

* * *

**Another update. Woohoo. I hope that you liked it. What did you think of Amberle? I'd appreciate any reviews, critiques, anything to help me become a better writer. Have a great night and happy reading my dears. Enjoy and look for more, I'm feeling inspired. -Sevy14 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well hi there friends. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I apologize for the time that it took for me to write such a short piece but I hope that you enjoy it. Have a lovely evening and I can't wait to hear back from you. -Sevy14**

_I was thankful for Tom and him allowing me freedom enough to go to work today. I was so happy. All day I talked and talked with everyone and anyone. I didn't want to forget a face, a name, a piece of information. It was lovely. I celebrated and laughed and smiled and smiled at everyone that came in and passed by. The shop was busier as usual, I expected that and I answered questions all day long about Tom. Where he was, at work. Is he coming back, perhaps, perhaps tonight. Putting on a brave and smiling face as I said that but deep down I dreaded that. What if I wasn't allowed to return. I would die. It would kill me. I took a break, I needed to collect myself for this evening, I told all the girls that they had to come in and work, they didn't have to perform, but I wanted them all there. They would all get paid, bonuses, bonuses for my happiness at being allowed to see them and enjoy their young, happy laughter. During my break, I fidgeted. I paced. I even was sick. I wrote a poem. And I was terrified about performing it, I knew that I had to. It was the only way. It was six thirty. Tom had yet to show and I was beginning to get worried but the show must go on. And then it was seven and it was filling up nicely. Walking up to the mic I couldn't help but feel the knots and butterflies that plagued my stomach taking it into my hand I welcomed them all here, that I was appreciative of their presence and that this would be a fantastic night. I told them I would start out the night, as usual. Turning around to get my poem, I wrote it on a napkin, I was stunned to see Tom coming through the back door, my heart froze on spot, my blood petrified in my veins. He was here. And smirking. He must be pleased with myself. Much to my chagrin, he took a seat, dead center, I was not amused but then again, what reason would I have to be._ "I-Alright, this is a poem that wrote just an hour ago it's called In The Arms of A Serpent, I hope that you like it. For all of you that were hoping I'd sing tonight. I am not sure if I will, but I might, so keep your fingers crossed. Enjoy." _With my heart pounding in my chest, my blood rushing in my hears, I had to concentrate on breathing so I wouldn't pass out. There was no way to get around this so I began to read. _

"In The Arms of A Serpent

A serpent held me once.

I thought I would die.

Truly, it was a sight to behold.

Me, laying within a serpents arms.

He was cold.

He was slippery.

He was:

Cunning.

Devious.

Heartless.

He was everything a serpent should be.

Possessive-I remember that the most.

Even now, he reminds me-

No mans touch penetrates me;

His memory etched into my skin,

Forever banning others.

It's been five years since him

And I thought I was free…

To think that was foolish of me.

How could I think he would let me go?

I am his.

Always and forever.

I should have known it would be that way.

From the moment his fangs bit into me.

His bite, his mark, would never break their hold.

Just like me. Forever his.

Forever… In the arms of a serpent.

Thank you. Now. I hope that you liked that, and I believe we have our next performer, Earl, would you?"

"Ah yes thank you Amberle."

"Your welcome. Everyone, a warm welcome for Earl."

_I had to retreat to working behind the counter. Making food, drinks, keeping myself busy. All the while, Tom's eyes were on me and I dare not look up. I didn't want to see what was there in their depths. A song began formulating in my head as I worked, I decided that I was going to sing, I had to make up for my poem. I know that Tom wouldn't buy it as a lovey-dovey one as some of the others would, I knew I had to sing a song that would hopefully show him how much I care for him. But first I was going to sing a song for Callie, one of my girls. She had a boyfriend that wasn't too nice to her. He didn't want her to excel in anything other than waiting on him hand and foot. Luckily for me, he wasn't here tonight so I could sing it and know that she would get my meaning. Everyone in town dislikes how he treats her, even his own family, thankfully, I know that because of this, the song will find warm praise and ample support for her. I smile, thinking of her, she is much like me, ambitious and caring, yet stuck with a man that didn't want the world to see her beautiful smile. It is with that, that I turn to Callie, and ask her to go and sit next to Tom, she just looks at me but I smile and nod, saying it's ok, one of the others will cover for her while I sing her a little song. Stepping up to the mic once again I begin to speak, not quite sure what I am going to say. _"This next song, I wrote a week ago. It's for Callie, she has been with me from the very beginning and I love her as though she were my own little sister. Callie, thank you so much for being there for me, through all of the hard times and the good. Your loyalty and friendship means more to me than you could ever know. This is your song, one of many that I've written for you over the years but to me, I know that this one will carry the most weight and I hope, I hope that it'll mean the most to you. So I hope that you enjoy it." _And I hope she understands what I am saying and takes that full ride to school, to the school that nobody knows about, not even her family because it was only us that applied there, Oxford, a full ride. She's so smart. I start to sing, looking only at her, for this-this was her song and I hoped that it would inspire her to run. _"Wild Ponies." _I let my fingers drum against my guitar, and I let the beat take me over, the music began to come forth, falling from my finger tips in chords that engulfed the room, I smiled, and let it all go. _

"She was a beautiful girl  
She was wild as the wind  
On top of the world  
Till she fell in love with him  
Everyone told her that he was bad news  
A boy goin nowhere ain't no good for you

Cause wild ponies are born to run  
Don't you no wild ponies  
Don't belong to no one  
So baby, run  
Run  
Run away

The first time he hit her  
Was right after church  
He said he was sorry  
But it only got worse  
Now she's not the same girl  
That she used to be  
He's breaking her spirit  
He's fencing her dreams

Cause wild ponies are born to run  
Don't you know wild ponies  
Don't belong to no one  
So baby, run  
Run  
Run away

She went out for groceries  
Just an ordinary day  
She realized she was just a block from the interstate  
She sat at the stop light  
The wheel in her hands  
And when the light changed  
She knew this was her chance

Wild ponies are born to run  
Don't you know wild ponies  
Don't belong to no one  
Baby, run  
Run  
Run away.

Thank you. Callie, I couldn't not say something, I'm sorry to put you on the spot but you are so special and you deserve to have the world. I love you. Now, would anyone like something to drink or eat? Perhaps another song? Yes a song? Alright. Now the next song I've been writing for awhile and I hope that you like it. Just to let you know, these this song is going to be hard for me to sing, it hit me deep in my soul. Are you ready? Would anyone like to come up and perform? No? Alright, here we go. Tom, hi, thank you for coming tonight, I know you haven't been to something like this, thank you. This is for you, about my stubbornness." _I chuckle a little at this only to return to my nervous stat. _"It's called Running Back To You." _I can't believe I'm doing this. But I have to. I have to. He'll be more appreciative, loving, that is what I'm telling myself. So I bring up the portable piano and I begin to play, thankfully, nobody knows, except for Tom that it's magically enhanced to sound like a full blown piano but that's alright. My fingers hit the keys and there is no turning back down. I look out, I see him staring at me, a funny look on his face, a hand over his mouth, and I offer a weak smile in his direction. The sound of clapping brings me back to my thoughts and I begin to sing. _

How can you forgive me when I've often gone astray?  
How can you think of me when I do things my way?  
Turning my back from you the one who loved me first  
Having my own desires renewing worldly thirst

You told me you loved me and I should make up my mind  
You tell me come back now but I keep wasting time  
Feeling so very weak you say I can be strong  
I feel I've gone too far you tell me to come home  
You love me still and I know this is real

And I am running back to you,

I see you're standing there for me  
Your arms are open wide and I don't have to cry no more  
You're standing there for me and I am running back to you  
Why did I go away when I know I am no good,

when I'm on my own?

You told me you could keep me but I've turned it away  
I've failed You so much now I don't know what to say  
Using the same excuse that I am just a man  
You tell me You've been there and show

your nailed, scarred hands  
So I can see now I know I am free

And I am running back to you,

I see You're standing there for me  
Your arms are open wide and I don't have to cry no more  
You're standing there for me and I am running back to you  
Why did I go away when I know I am no good?

I have taken advantage of your love and grace  
Forgive me love and take me home take me home

I'm running to you,

please take me home  
See, I've been in this wrong way too long and I can't do right anymore  
I'm tired of pain and I don't like fear but I want to be more sincere  
I never should have left your side return me to your love.

I am running back to you,

I see you're standing there for me  
Your arms are open wide and I don't have to cry no more  
You're standing there for me and I am running back to you  
Why did I go away when I know I am no good

I am running back to you,

I see you're standing there for me  
Your arms are open wide and I don't have to cry no more  
You're standing there for me and I am running back to you  
Why did I go away when I know I am no good

I'm running to You,

please take me home  
See, I've been in this wrong way too long and I can't do right anymore  
I'm tired of pain and I don't like fear but love,

I want to be more sincere  
I never should have left your side return me to your love."

_The music raps and I am dowsed in silence. I can see Tom. He is sitting there, I can't make out his emotion. So I forge ahead, I don't want a response, if I get one then I might stop and I am doing so well. Later in the morning I knew I wasn't feeling well and I was quite unhappy about it. I didn't want anything to ruin my day or my evening. So I ran tests, luckily for me I knew a certain one. Well it seems, as though Tom did he job last night. I was officially pregnant. That's why I didn't feel well, or well that's what I attributed my sickness to… Standing up here I thought that this would be a good time to tell him, no time like the present my father would say and Tom has surprised me enough in the past forty eight hours, why I don't I return the favor. Hopefully, this will keep him happy, and-and make him realize that I care for him. After I found out I was with child I wrote this song. I was inspired, and I'm sure one day, I'll sing this song to whatever is growing within me, this can be a test run. _"Well, now, before anyone says or does anything, I want to sing my second song, this too, is for you Tom. And-and more importantly for the child that I am carrying. I hope that someday soon, I can sing our baby this song. I love you so much. Thank you for being here." _At the mention of my pregnancy he startled, his eyes wide and mouth open a little and a gasp came from throughout the room. I didn't care though, I'd finally caught the great Tom Riddle off guard, no matter what happened, I'd always have the memory of being the only person to have done that. _"This song is called I Wish, mothers, I'm sure you all can appreciate this song. Enjoy, please." _I began to play, and I could feel the tingle in my belly, and a smile rose to my lips as I began to sing, thinking of my child._

"I'd give you the moon  
But you'd never the warmth of the sunshine  
I'd give you the world  
But exactly what would that do  
I'd promise you wings to fly  
But how would you ever learn to run  
So I wish you all you need  
To be than I could be  
This is what I wish for you

I wish you rainy days  
So you can know the beauty of a clear blue sky  
I wish you falling leaves  
So you understand that seasons change  
And if I gave you the mountains  
Would you learn to climb?  
I pray you'll always see  
The forest through the trees  
This is what I wish for you  
This is what I wish for you

If I could I'd say the word  
And chase your fears away  
And I'd stay right by your side  
And point the way that you should take  
But this is your life  
This is your story  
And when all is done and said  
Say you lived with no regret

I wish you ocean breeze  
And rivers that bring you everything you need  
I wish the air you breathe  
Is all that you'll ever need  
And I wish you nights of love  
And days of joy  
And shoulders when you cry  
And just enough hellos  
To get you through goodbye  
This is what I wish for you

I pray one day you'll have a home  
With arms that open wide  
And you'll have someone who loves you  
Always by your side  
And when you lose you will to try  
I wish you wings to fly  
I wish you wings to fly

I wish you everything you need

This is what I wish for you  
This is what I wish for you."

_As I finished, Mrs. Tristen came up to the stage, her eyes watering and hugged me. She congratulated me and then returned to her seat. Then the whole room exploded in applause and congratulations for both Tom and I. Tom though, he sat there, shocked, I'm sure, staring not at my face but my stomach. Putting the piano back to the side of the room, I walked forward until I was standing before him, it was only when I took his hand that he looked up and me and I could see that he had started to smile and he reached a hand out to gently brush his fingers along my stomach, right where a tiny molecule of a child was growing. Then Callie, bless her heart, said that the shop was closing that it was time to leave so that Tom and I could celebrate our new addition. I was thankful, and for once not afraid to be alone with him, surely Tom wouldn't hurt a woman carrying a child-let alone _his _child. Surely not. Moving to help clean up, Tom just sat on the little couch in the room and watched us as people began to leave, it took about thirty minutes but everyone was gone and the shop was all clean. I told the girls that they would have their checks soon and thank you. Callie was the last to leave, her father pulled up to pick her up and take her home. She said that I should keep the shop closed for a few days, open it back up in a three or four, enjoy Tom and the wonders of finding out about motherhood. She is so wise for one that is so young. I thanked her and escorted her to her fathers car, wishing them a good night with a plate of baked goods and they were off. Then it was just me and Tom. I locked the door and shut all the curtains once I returned to the shop. _

"Pregnant?"

"Yes. I did the test this afternoon Tom. Whatever you gave me last night, it worked."

"I did not give you anything."

"Nothing?"

"No."

"I-oh… I apologize for the accusation then."

"It is… alright. You are just fertile then."

"I-Tom just focus on the child I'm carrying now, not an army that you would want me to give you."

"That isn't what I'm saying dearest and I'm not sure I like your tone much."

"I'm sorry. Pregnant women often use tones their mates don't like. Not to mention, you do all the time, you don't see me complaining every minute."

"…"

_I feared that was the end of our good night. I had ruined it with my attitude. I didn't want to upset him, not when I might have a card to get out of, whatever it is he might want me to do for him-to him. _"I-I'm sorry Tom. It has been a long day and an even longer two days. I-I am tired and need to rest. Perhaps it is past my bed time this evening, normally we don't go this late."

"I'm sure. Come along, we must return home."

_I didn't expect to stay here, no, he wouldn't allow that. But a part of me wanted to, I'm sure he noticed as I lingered at the counter. _"I am bringing some things back with us."

"We cleaned out your apartment, you have nothing to return with."

"No-Not that sort of stuff, baked goods. I'm going to want them, and their fresh. Perhaps your followers would like some, or maybe-maybe even you would be brave enough to try my cooking."

"Amberle…"

"I know, I'm dawdling again, how you hate dawdling. Sheesh. Good night my little shop. I'll see you soon… I hope." _I say this looking at Tom, with what I can only hope is a look of pleading and desire, hopefully he won't mistake my desire though. And then he guided me back to my office and "home." _

"Undress, you're tired, we shall sleep."

"Where is a nightie?"

"You do not need one."

"Tom I-"

"Nor do I want you to wear one you're beautiful the way you are and I wish to enjoy the feeling of your perfect body."

"What if I need to leave, suddenly? What if someone comes in and sees me, what if-"

"Nobody will come in. I am the only one that is able to enter through those doors, well you also of course. Undress, now."

"I-Fine, but when I start to show, I _will _be wearing a nightie."

"Mmhmm of course you are. Come to bed it's cold without you."

"Tom, I have to shower, and get ready for bed."

"You have five minutes."

"You're being completely unreasonable. I'll be out as soon as I can. So please, just relax." _He just huffs at this. Clearly, not liking the answer._

**30 minutes later**

"Did you really need to take that long?"

"Yes."

"You're using a tone again. I don't like it."

"I'm sorry." _It wasn't fair for me to take my anger out on him, even if I know he'll do it to me. He has in the past. _"Tom…"

"What?"

"Why are you grumpy? I'm lying in bed with you."

"Yes you are."

"So why are you grumpy?"

"It does not matter to you. It has nothing to do with you."

"Fine."

"…"

"Tom?"

"Bloody hell. What?"

"Are you going to hold me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"You did last night."

"So…"

"So I want you to. I'm cold. And I-I kind of liked it. When you held me, I felt safe."

"I do not like to hold people when I sleep."

"Well that's good, because I'm _not_ people. I'm Amberle. Your wife and mother of your unborn child. That is _not _"people.""

"…"

"Fine. Then can you please leave and go sleep in your room because your presence here isn't needed if you're going to be an arse and ruin my lovely afterglow of this day."

"…"

"You're ridiculous. Is it really that hard to just be nice to me? What is wrong with you? I thought you _cared _about me. That you _loooove _me. Could you show it maybe? Just because you got me knocked up doesn't mean that you have the right to stop showing that you care. And further more-"

"Stop your ranting. I'll hold you."

"…"

"Amberle, you know that I care about you. Why do you say things like that? You know that it hurts me. You know that I am not a kind mind, nor caring, so while I care about you, I do not want to show you always that I do. Just know that I do."

"…"

"Amberle…"

_I was crying. He always did this. Said things and then acted differently I hated it and I hate him for doing that to me. He ruined my night. _"You ruined my night. Don't talk to me."

"Amberle…"

"What part of shut up don't you understand?" _Of course I didn't say it, not directly, nobody said that to Tom, not even I was brave enough to attempt that line. _"I just want you to not say anything, you've said enough and let me go. You're only holding me because you didn't want me to keep nagging you. Let. Go." _He didn't. I didn't expect him to. He just threw his leg over mine and held me tighter. Arse._

"I'm not going to let go. But I'll cease my talking if that'll make you happy. It was not my intention to ruin your good night. Sleep well."

_And then he kissed my shoulder and allowed himself to relax. Well, as much as he could anyways. Terribly irritating he was. I knew that even if he was a crazy, sadistic, cruel arse, he would protect my baby, at least, I didn't have to worry about that. My last thoughts weren't of him, or of my night, but that of my child. The one that was in my stomach, the stomach that had a large hand splayed over it, protectively. _

_

* * *

_

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Throw it away and never return to it? :) Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed it. Some notes, the poem, I wrote, the first song was called Wild Ponies by Kellie Pickler, the second and third songs are called Running Back To You and I Wish sung by Heather Headley. I hope that you did in fact enjoy this chapter and I would love to hear from you. I know that the pregnancy is early, and well, QUITE early but I wanted to throw it in there, because they don't have so much to deal with between the two of them already, hehe. Gotta love a ringer. Anyways, have a great evening and I hope you all are well. Happy reading.-Sevy**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Good afternoon. Here's another update for you. Happy reading my dears and thank you for taking the time. –Sevy14**

* * *

"You are up early."

"I was not tired any longer."

"I see."

"Tom I would really like to go back to the shop today. Even if it's only for half the day."

"No. You are to stay here. I wish to speak with you."

"Well speak with me now and then let me go to work. Besides, you and I both know that you won't allow me to stay there so I'll obviously be returning here."

"…"

"What? You know I'm right."

"Why are you trying to assert your independence? What are you trying to say, to prove?"

"I-nothing Tom. I merely want to go to work. It makes me happy. You don't want me happy?"

"..."

"Well I want to go to work. So can I please go if you are just going to sit there and look at me."

"You may not go."

"But I-when will I be allowed to return?"

"How about after you have my child, that sounds like a good amount of time."

"NO! NO! NO! NO! That will NOT do. I will return. How about this, I return on Monday and work through Friday. I'll start taking the weekends off. That's a reasonable deal don't you think? That means two whole days you have me to yourself."

"I can have you to myself whenever I want Amberle."

"You could but then if you were to do that, then I wouldn't be happy. You want me to be sad? You want me to become depressed because of your overpowering and domineering ways?"

"..."

"Tom, that's a good compromise. It is."

"I'll think about it. Now, you know Tudor."

"Yes I know Tudor."

"I wanted you to-where are you going?"

"To the bathroom, I feel dirty and need to clean myself."

"Get back on this bed."

"Tom… I'm-"

"NOW!"

"Fine. But hurry up with what you have to say. I'm dirty and I want to explore."

"You do not have time to explore. We are going to have a little meeting with Tudor and his new friend."

"His new friend? What does that even mean?"

"You'll find out. Now shower and dress. I shall return in twenty minutes."

"Whatever." _He is so weird. _

**30 minutes later**

"You are ten minutes late. Is there a reason why you are incapable of being on time?"

"It takes me awhile to dress. You want me to look horrid in front of your friends?"

"We shall discuss your tardiness this evening. Come."

And I did. I followed him through the hallways. Left. Right. Straight. Through this door, through that, walking past the knights standing on guard, the painting's, over the oriental rugs, animal furs, until we reached a door and Tom motioned for me to enter first. Unsure I looked at him only to receive a piercing gaze back. Consenting, I entered to see Tudor sitting next to a young women, her back to me I couldn't tell who she was. Upon my entry, Tudor rose and bowed until Tom motioned for him to rise with his hand.

"Tudor. How are you my fine friend?"

"Well thank you. I have done as you asked. She is here."

We had yet to move to behind the desk. Looking around I saw that this was most obviously Tom's office. I made a note in my head to explore in her later. Tom moved to stand behind the desk, I stayed by the door, he hadn't told me to move. I realized, disgusted with myself, that I had fallen into the obedient, happy girl that Tom wanted when others were around. That made me feel sick. The sound of Tom's voice brought me back from my thoughts.

"Was she hard to find?"

"No. She offered no resistance either."

"That is good. Very good. Amberle, come here."

I came. My eyes didn't leave his, it was as though he was guiding me.

"Amberle, do you know this woman?"

Turning to face her I looked at her face and I gasped with shock. "Cory." I looked back at Tom only to find him looking at me with a smug grin beginning to form. I didn't know why she was here and I was slightly discomforted by the fact that she was. Suddenly I felt warm, my hands became sweaty and my heart picked up pace and was pounding within my chest. The last thought I had was wondering if I had doomed Cory to a horrid life after telling him about my pregnancy and her role in my recovery afterwards and then my world was black.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. Have a good night. –Sevy14**


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

**

I woke up a bit later than usual today with this chapter already forming in my head. Have a great Saturday. –Sevy14

* * *

"Amberle."

Tom's voice brought me back from the dark and I suddenly remembered why I had blacked out. Cory was here. Cory. And I was afraid that I had doomed her by my admission to Tom. I was so afraid that it took over my body in an instant and I was out. Now that I was back in the world of the conscious that fear hadn't left my body, I could feel myself trembling.

"Amberle answer me."

"Y-yes?"

"You fainted."

"I-I know. I'm sorry." _Why was I apologizing, I hadn't done anything wrong-yet that was the only thing that came to mind._

"Why did you faint?"

"Tom I-it startled me that Cory was here."

"Yes. I'm sure startled is the feeling you had when you blacked out. We'll discuss that at a later time my dear. Now, back to business. Tudor."

"Yes well, as I mentioned before she was easy to locate nor did she resist my request in coming here."

"That is very good, don't you think my dear."

"I-yes." _While I agreed, I'm sure I sounded terrified or at the least worried, my voice was breathy and I felt the beads of sweat starting to form on my forehead out of sheer nervousness. _

"Cory, you remember me don't you?"

"Of course. You are a hard man to forget."

_He chuckled at her comment. It wasn't unpleasant though, hopefully it meant that nothing bad would happen to her. I would die._

"Yes I've heard that before. Do you have any idea as to why I would ask Tudor to bring you here?"

"Well… No, not really."

_I had to jump in at that point. I didn't want her playing dumb with Tom, he could always tell when people were holding back-and she was and I knew it was because of me and the vow of silence I made her take. _"Cory it's ok. He knows, I-I told him." _She looked at me, her eyes widened a bit but other than that her face did not change. _"Everything. I-I told him everything about that day. I had to. I couldn't keep it from him, it was too hard." _I felt horrible. What if by my telling Tom and her continuing our unbreakable of _vow_ of silence when Tom asked her why he thought she was here. I prayed that she wasn't doomed by that. One never knew when dealing with Tom. His actions and emotions were unbalanced and changed minute by minute. I prayed that he wouldn't do anything that my presence would be enough to save her._

"Oh… Well then I would imagine it would be because what she told you. That would be my guess."

"Very good. I'm glad that you have decided to break your silence on that subject. Amberle, leave us, I wish to speak with Cory and Tudor alone."

"No…" _I spoke before I thought. It was out so fast that I gasped and my hand went to cover my mouth instantly. _"I-I would like to stay. Please."

"Nothing will come of your friend. I merely wish to speak with her."

"Well then I'd like to stay, if it's all the same to you."

"You do not trust what I say?"

"I-I trust you. I just want to be more involved in what you're interested in. I-I want to know more about you and your work." _A lie and he knew it, his raised eyebrow knew that I was lying. Hell I'm sure everyone in the room knew I was lying. Why would I want to be involved with something, with people that hated everything that I was and what I loved? _

"This has nothing to do with my work Amberle, I merely wish to speak with her. You may wait just outside the door. We'll only be a minute."

"Tom I-"

"Tudor escort her out and wait with her."

"Tom no-I…" _My plea died out as Tudor drug me out of the room and shut the door. I could hear the door lock behind us. Wrenching myself from his grasp I turned to Tudor and slapped him across the face. _"_Never _touch me like that again. _Never_!"

"My Lady, it was not my intention to hurt you with my grip I-"

"You did not hurt me you twit. Do _not _touch me. _Ever_! I don't care what _your _Lord said. Do not touch me."

"Even so, I apologize for my grip."

"…" _I wanted to barge in there. To save Cory. Why did he want to talk to her without me there? It just didn't make sense. What was he hiding? His secretive ways vexed me to no end and I knew that this was an argument waiting to happen. _

"My Lady, he truly does care for you and does not wish to upset you when he does stuff like this."

"Whether or not he cares for me is a matter of opinion Tudor. And stop calling me that, it's ridiculous and I hate it. My name is Amberle, learn it, use it or don't speak to me. As to why he does stuff like this, if he didn't wish to upset me, then he shouldn't do stuff like this. I know what he's done, what he's up to. What you and your precious friends are doing and it disgusts me. You wish to kill off everything I am and everything that I love. If he cared about me and didn't wish to upset me then he wouldn't kidnap my friends and then ask me to leave when he talks to them." _I was venting I knew that. And Tudor really was a nice guy, even if he did hate muggles and everything muggleborn, he had never been cruel or mean to me, even before I got together with Tom at school and I suppose that he doesn't really deserve my anger, Tom did. Sighing I looked from the door to Tudor and the door again. What where they doing in there? What was he doing to her? It was killing me. _

"He just wants to know what it was like for you."

"What?"

"He wants to know what you it was like for you, what you went through when you lost the child."

"…" _I was bewildered. I suppose that would be the best way to describe how I was feeling._

"He explained to me that he felt it would be too painful to ask you about you."

"To-to painful? I wouldn't be losing the child again, it is a memory now." _A very emotional and painful one, but still a horrid one that haunts me in my nightmares._

"Yes. Obviously it is a memory, but he'd rather not have you relive it if it were possible."

"…" _Why didn't he just tell me that's what he was up to? Did he think that I would be upset with him? Angry? He could just ask. Men are so stupid._

"He does care for you. More than anybody or anything else in our world."

_And it dawned on me that Tudor was speaking very openly with me about Tom. That he seemed to have an incredible insight into my _fiancé _and that is unlike those that I noticed at our first dinner In fact, if I remember further back, Tudor and Tom were together more over our years at Hogwarts than anybody else. What was going on there, what was their connection? _"Why do you speak so openly about him?"

"I am not sure I follow your question, perhaps you could elaborate."

"You seem to know Tom very well and he appears to be considerably more fond of you than any of his other… associates."

"Perhaps we may be closer than some of the others. But he has his uses for us, each one different. As for mine, I seem to run more errands for him than others."

"So does Tom like you better?"

"Does Tom like anyone truly? Aside from you?"

_His response made me smile a bit. It was a logical question, even if he was trying to push me in a different direction. _"I suppose that is a logical response to what I asked. I am merely observing that he seems to like you better or-or respect whatever it is you have to say. What is the reason behind your apparently closer relationship?"

"We were close at school. Of course you knew that."

"But why? We went to school with a lot of people."

"True. I never treated him different though."

"No. You treated him like a king. Everyone did, it was disgusting that's why he has the ego he does now."

"No, I mean, that is true about how he was treated at school, but I meant when we were first years. I didn't treat him differently because of where he came from."

"Oh…" _And even though Tom was in there with Cory, asking questions about a subject he should just come to me about, his dependence with Tudor became more clear. Tudor treated him like everyone else at school, he was just another first year, not someone that grew up in an orphanage, not a kid without parents, not a halfblood, just another kid. That must be what it is. Tudor was his first friend-if you could call it that, perhaps ally would be a better word. Tom doesn't have friends, he has associates, ally's, and enemies… And me, whatever I am to him. _

"Amberle, say your goodbye to Cory, Tudor must take her home now."

_When had Tom opened the door, I must have been too lost in my thoughts. _"I would like to speak with her, not just say goodbye."

"I am very busy and I do not have time for that, therefore you do not have time for that."

"Tom I'm sorry but you are being cruel. You ask my friend to come to _our _home and then you want me to just say goodbye without talking to her? What is wrong with you, that is horribly mean. She's my best friend."

"Amberle, it is ok. We shall be speak at a later time. I will come to dinner tomorrow, you and I can speak before hand and after. That way we can have a proper conversation."

"Fine." _I could not understand why she was being like this, but of course, being in a room with Tom can be unnerving, she probably wants to get as far away from him as possible. This revelation is understandable and I say my good bye to her and Tudor. As they walk down the hallway and out of sight, I can feel Tom's eyes upon my back. Turning I regard him and my anger resurfaces. _"What is your problem? If you wanted to know about my experience losing the baby you could've asked. Take me back to my room I wish to be alone."

"Amberle-"

"No. Take me back. _Now_!"

"As you wish."

_And he did. He didn't say a word, didn't question my anger or my tone as he normally would. He just took my arm and walked me back to my room in silence. I couldn't help but sneak peeks at him out of the corner of my eye and he looked somewhat melancholy or something to that affect, it is hard to tell with Tom, but he did not appear to have be wearing the stern look that he usually wears. Stopping just outside my door he opens it for me and bends to give me a kiss. I turn my head to the side, his lips touching my cheek instead of my own. Straightening up in a stiff manor he wished me a good day and left. Leaving in the direction from which we had come, not looking back once. Miffed at his behavior and angry from what had happened I turned and entered my room, only to be greeted with the sight of flowers everywhere, orchids in vases everywhere. Upon my bed there were three boxes, each with a bow and one in the center of the room, a big box with a huge blue bow. I turn and look back down the hallway but Tom is gone. And for a minute I'm not upset with Tom but then the days events float through my memory and I'm upset again and that is obviously why there are presents in my room. Why else would he have gotten me gifts? I walk into the room and the door shuts behind me. I move towards the box in the center of the room and after looking at it for a minute I open it. Gasping it's a puppy. A large one, but a puppy none the less, I couldn't believe that he gave me a puppy. Bending down I put my hand in front of it and after sniffing it for a few seconds it whines and licks my hand. Smiling I bend down and lift it up out of the box. For a puppy, it is quite heavy and it has large paws. It will no doubt be a huge dog. Setting it down it sniffs my feet for a minute, licks them and then begins to explore the room. Walking toward the bathroom I open the door, the thought occurring that I would rather it go to the bathroom in there than on my bedroom floor. I didn't know how to get to the outside in Tom's home he had never shown me the outside, even if there were nice grounds. Turning from the open bathroom door I notice that there is a new door, I realize that there is a bone on the floor by the door and I walk towards it to pick it up, only to be beat there by my new pet, which starts chewing on it immediately. I move to turn and walk toward the bed and I come to stand in front of the first box. There is a card on top of it and I opt to put it aside and open the boxes first. Each box has a card atop of it and I remove the cards from the other two and I remove the wrapping and open box number one. Inside of it there is a book of baby names, I rub my hand over the cover of it and smile faintly. The second box, when opened, has another book but this one has a plain cover. A deep burgundy with a black binding, with quills and ink, it appeared to be a journal of sorts. I turn to the third box and open it. Inside there is a picture within a simple black frame. It's of Tom and I back at Hogwarts during Christmas at the Yule Ball. I remember that night and the picture only brought the memories back. This was before Tom turned scary, I was so happy-in love even. He was my everything and in the picture I was looking up at him as though he was my world and at the time- he was my everything. Shaking myself from my thoughts I focus my attention to the three letters. I open the first one and begin to read,_

To my dearest Amberle,

I know that you will be greatly upset by what went on today and I apologize. I knew when this meeting was set up that you would not be pleased with me but I didn't want you to have to relive losing our child, especially because it was my fault you did in the first place. The child you are carrying now is very important to me, almost as much as you are. Never doubt my dearest that you mean the world to me and I will allow nothing to come between us. You were mine the minute you accepted my advances and you were mine even though you denied me. The child growing in your belly is proof that you are meant to be by my side for eternity. I do not have much of a care what our child is named but I felt that you might, please feel free to think of some names and go through this book to get some information on what names mean and how they reflect the child. We will speak on a later date about the names you've chosen. I assume that you will choose names for both gender's since what gender our child is, is unknown. Try not to be upset with me dearest, I only wanted to know what you went through and your feelings and I apologize for going about it in the matter that I did.

T.R.

_Upon completing the letter I realized I was still upset with him, even if he did apologize more than once which was out of character for him, I was still upset. Not to mention, he claimed me, again, I hate when goes all over protective. Throwing the letter down I move on to the second one, _

Dearest,

You must be aware that you will be spending a lot of time in that room. I give you a journal and writing tools to help you pass the time as well as your thoughts on a day to day basis so that you may get everything out. I know that I am not the most approachable man nor do I like speaking much of things beyond your awareness, especially with you. You and that world are two separate places in my world and I don't like mixing them. So accept this journal to channel your emotions or whatever it is you wish to put down. I will not read this it is yours and yours only. Enjoy.

T.R.

_While this one was less overbearing his opening lines pissed me off, only adding more coal to the fire that was slowly smoldering from today's events and what he's written so far. The second letter joining the first I pick up the third and rip it open only to find a few lines written._

Amberle,

This is my favorite picture of us. When I see this photo, it makes me happy to know that at one point you cared this much for me to turn your beautiful eyes upon me like you do here. I long for you to love me now like you did then.

T.R.

_That was the nicest thing that Tom has ever expressed to me. Ever. Even when he admitted he cared for me, this overpowers that by a trillion. _

"Do you like your gifts?"

"Tom!" _I hadn't heard him come in. _"When did you-how long have you been standing there?"

"About five minutes."

"Oh…" _So he was watching me the entire time. Snake._

"You like them then?"

"Yes they were thoughtful. Thank you."

"You're welcome. And the dog?"

"The puppy is a nice gesture. Why did you give me one?"

"Because I thought that you might appreciate a pet, if not I can return it."

"No! No, no, no….I was just curious. I'd like to keep the puppy."

"Very well, then you may."

"Tom I-"

"I wanted to stop by and see if you liked your gifts. I must take my leave. Call Mipsy if you need anything."

"You're leaving?"

"Yes. I shall return late this evening, you'll be dining alone."

"But I-"

"Alone. Good afternoon."

_And then he was gone. The door locking behind him and I was left sitting upon the bed in confusion, the puppy jumping up onto the bed next to me. I wondered what he was doing, if he was truly coming back and why I was left alone in this room with nobody but a dog to keep me company. Suddenly feeling very alone tears began to well up and overflow out of my eyes, and the sobs rose up out of my throat I fell back upon the bed face up crying. My new puppy, my only companion coming forward to rest his head and one paw upon my stomach as if to say everything would be ok. But it didn't feel like it. I was alone and I cried and cried until I couldn't cry anymore and then my body relaxing itself into a fitful slumber. _

* * *

**Well that's that for this update. I hope that you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me your thoughts. Have a good Saturday and a lovely Sunday. Happy reading! –Sevy14**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well here is an update for you. It has been awhile but I hope to update more frequently. Happy reading.-Sevy14**

* * *

"Are you awake?"

"No."

"Hm… You are angry with me?"

''No."

"No?"

"No."

"So-"

"I just want to sleep because I've had a trying day and I would just like to sleep."

"Trying day? Amberle you haven't done anything today."

"And who's fault is that?"

"…"

"I thought so. Now let me sleep in peace."

"I think we should talk."

"I think you should let me sleep."

"Well-"

"Tom this is not up for discussion. Either lay down and go to sleep or leave and let me rest in peace."

"…"

"Good night Tom."

"Your _pet _is in my spot."

"Then find somewhere else to sleep, or ask him to move…nicely."

"Me? Ask a _dog _to move? You aren't serious?"

"Tom I swear! Cal come here, come to mummy. Come on. Good boy. See now you can get on the bed. Good night!"

"Good night my dear."

* * *

**The next morning.**

"Is there a reason why your dog is laying on top of me?"

"Probably because you took his spot last night."

"I remember correctly _my dear _this spot was mine _before _you had that dog."

"That may be Tom but your spot in that bed was taken away the minute you pulled your stunt yesterday."

"…"

"Don't look at me like that, you only have yourself to blame. Now, I'd like to go to my shop since your presence is upsetting."

"My dear I-"

"Have made a grave mistake and have made the mother of your unborn child upset with you, now, I am going to my shop to escape your presence, I am taking Cal with me, and you _will _allow it."

"I was only going to ask if you wished for me to escort you."

"What I wish is for you to allow me to apparate freely. I am a prisoner in your home."

"My home? My love, this is your home as well."

"Hmmph. Am I free to go your highness?"

"Yes, yes, go. But I shall be there to pick you up this evening, we have dinner with my friends and Cory."

"Oh joy. Cal come here. Good boy."

"Amberle I expect you to-**POP! **Not have that tone with me this evening or you shall regret it." _Bloody woman and her hormones, can't she see that I only wanted to understand her pain. I must call a meeting with Tudor._

* * *

**1 hour later.**

"My Lord you called?"

"Drop the formalities Tudor, it is just us."

"Of course Tom. What is the reason for you summons?"

"Can't old friends just chat?"

"She is upset with you."

"She is…"

"And how do you feel?"

"I am upset with her for being this way with me."

"And how was she?"

"Cold. As though she could care less if I were there or not."

"Ah, well perhaps she has a right to be, did that cross your mind?"

"I am not sure I follow you Tudor, how could_ I _be wrong?"

"Well, why did you not just ask her about losing her child?"

"She-well I… It's complicated."

"Is it?"

"No… I just didn't want to bring up bad memories."

"That is true, but think how she must have felt, you did not even allow her to stay in the room when you spoke with Cory. She was _very _upset."

"I know. I left her presents in her room."

"Material items did not help I take it?"

"No. She was still upset with me when I came in to sleep-she preferred her dog over me in her bed."

"…"

"Tudor why does she not see that what I do is only for her, to help her? Why is that hard to understand?"

"I do not know why she is that way, but perhaps you should ask to sit down and talk with her about it."

"Perhaps, but she should accept what I did and be happy I cared enough to, I don't have to you know."

"Yes I know…"

"You think I was wrong?"

"No, it was not wrong to be curious about what happened and how she was."

"But you think how I went about it was wrong."

"I think it could have been handled better, but you do things your own way, who am I to judge you and your actions?"

"That is true, who are you to judge me."

"If I may ask, what are you planning on doing now?"

"I shall sit her down and tell her like it is. I am the master of this home. She is _my _betrothed and is to do as I say. I have been too soft with her, I know this now. She has tried to assert her independence far too much for my liking and I shall have to mold her back to the way she was in school."

"Tom she is not that girl anymore. She has lived life, grown, you cannot expect her to be the same."

"Not the same, a more mature version. She loved me then, in the beginning, I want that Amberle back. I _will _have her back."

"Ah…"

"That is all Tudor, you may go until this evening."

"Of course. Good day Tom. As usual, this shall remain between us."

"Good."

* * *

**Well there you are my friends. I know it's short but it's all I have time for at the moment. Have a good weekend. –Sevy14**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I own nothing.**

**Sorry for the long wait between updates, I hope this will be able to hold you over until I can give you a proper update. So enjoy my dears. –Sevy14**

* * *

_I was still mad at Tom when I arrived back at his manor after my day at work. It was to my surprise that he didn't come for me because I stayed very late at the shop. Apparating into the living room it was dark, silent, and a chill when up my spine, but I just shook it aside and sat down to think about my day, about Tom, about my predicament. I was startled I heard thumping coming from the hallway behind me and I stood, my hand upon my chest startled and then relieved to see that it was only Cal. _"Hi Cal, hi honey." _I say bending down to greet him. His excited jumping knocks me over and he continues his assault upon my person and I laugh at him. _

"I didn't think you were going to return."

_My minute of happiness was ruined by Tom's sudden appearance. Cal too seems to sense the change in atmosphere and mood and stops licking me only to come to sit next to me. I look up at him, his face is taught and I can tell he's been worrying about his choice to allow me to leave I gulp, knowing that perhaps my extensive stay away was just a tad too long and I might have just lost my freedom. _"Why wouldn't I?" _I say to him, looking up through my eyelashes at him. At my response he just frowns._

"Stand up, it's time for bed."

_I look at him for a minute, upset that he is ordering me around and the thought crosses my mind to disobey him, and ask why? I don't feel tired. I don't want to go to bed and I certainly don't want to be his little pawn, a willing one anyways, nor something he can just play with-something he just orders around at will. As I open my mouth to respond he says,_

"This is not up for discussion."

_The tone that exudes from his throat is stern, cold, and without argument. I look over at Cal who turns his big, puppy head at me and whines a bit then sticks his tongue out and licks me. Sighing I roll my body over to my left and reach up to grasp the cushions of the couch and pull myself up. Turning Tom is standing there looking at me and I look at him back. He stares at me for a minute and then he reaches out, his hand softly touching my face. He then pulls it away quickly._

"I apologize for the pain my actions gave you."

_I stare at him for a minute? _"What?" _I'd heard him but I hadn't at the same time. He just stared at me though, not responding but staring his eyes weren't cold anymore, _"Did you just apologize and mean it?" _I was flabbergasted, I'm sure he could tell. A frown upon his face was the only answer I got for a minute and then,_

"Come along, your bed is waiting you."

_He turns not waiting for me to take his arm as usual nor does he wait for me to walk alongside him but expects me to follow obediently. Still standing there staring at his retreating back I'm in wonderment at his shifts in personality that just occurred before me. Coming back to focus on reality his back is gone, swallowed up by the darkness and I'm alone in the living room with Cal. Cal whines and then stands, his body excited again, _

"I said come to bed."

_Tom re-emerges startling me. _"Of course, I'm sorry." _I say looking down and falling into my good, obedient, girlfriend mode. He only frowns but does not say anything. This time he takes my arm and leads me down the hallway, Cal following us all the way. Lost in my thoughts I don't realize that we've reached my door until the light of candles hits me and I turn to look up at Tom._

"Follow your dog into the room, it is time for you to rest-I'm sure it's been a long day for you."

_Back to being cold. _"Good night Tom." _I don't ask if he'll enter with me, it appears he shall not. Nor does it appear as though he is tired. I turn and enter the room, he shuts the door behind me without a word and once again, I am alone in his home-my prison._

* * *

**I know it's a short update I'm sorry. I hope to be updating more often, I've just been extremely busy with soccer and school starting up. I know there wasn't much description of the setting, sorry, I'm still working on that aspect of my writing, promise. Well, let me know what you think. Have a great day. –Sevy14**


	11. Chapter 11

***I own nothing. **

* * *

_It had been a few days since "the incident" as I've begun to call it. I was still upset with him and Tom was keeping his space, for once, not crowding me. I awoke early though and decided I would head out early for work. Tom had given me free reign to come and go as I please, perhaps this guilt trip was a good thing in a way. I was much happier now that I felt as though I had some freedom, even though I knew that he was always there, watching, somehow. Whether it be one of his goons or him himself, I knew I was being watched but at least I was there. I hadn't seen Tom anywhere other than at dinner and he had cancelled the dinner he'd planned with Cory. I was sad, but relieved too… Especially since I was still upset. I had taken to bringing Cal with me to work. He was good, the children loved him and it gave me an excuse to have a little fence put up around back, now, I can go out there in the afternoons when nobody is there and watch Cal chase the butterflies. I've bought some seeds and plan on planting a garden as well. The silence between Tom and I though has gotten a bit tense and I know I should probably end that with him sometime soon. I apparate to work and open up shop, after a half hour the girls come in and ready themselves for the morning shift. _

_The day goes by slowly but not any different than any other day. Happily I chat away with my customers, Cal is happy in the back, some of the kids have brought him bones to chew on and he is overjoyed with them as well as the squeaky toy that I bought at the store down the road. The dinner rush starts and I feel that rush in adrenaline that I get at every busy hour. Baking away I smile at the smell of the food that I'm working with my hands, and at the cheerful smiles the customers bring in with them. I chat a little bit here and there and all the while I feel at home, I feel happy, safe, comfortable, I feel… I feel happy. It's dessert time now, and I begin to walk around, as the girls pick up the dinner plates, asking if my customers would like any dessert. A couple of chocolate cakes here, cookies there, and pies of different sorts in each corner of the shop. _

_Finally, the dinner crowd is tapering off and the girls too begin to head home, to their happy unassuming lives until it is just me and Claire and our last few customers. Still though, there is a happy cheer about the place and I'm content with the place staying open for a bit. A few men stumble in and my thoughts on cheeriness are drowned out by their drunken stupor. I sigh and glance at Claire, we're not leaving so early tonight it seems. The men sit at the counter, they're not requesting anything at all. I sigh though and stand behind the counter waiting. Of course, like always in their stupor the harassment kicks in and I resist the urge to curse them. Men are men when drunk. _

_The cat calls I can deal with. The inappropriate comments fine, whatever. Claire on the other hand, she isn't so good at dealing with it and finally, after one of the men says something completely inappropriate I tell her to leave. She hesitates and asks if I'm sure. I nod. I can handle myself. Besides, Gordon, Frank, and a few others are here. She leaves in a hurry and I go to stand by the door to make sure that she isn't followed out by the drunk men. I notice that they're not from our town, which makes it worse, I can't just call their wives, or in some cases mothers. I take a tub and begin to clear dirty dishes that have been left on some tables. As I do, one of the men says to me,_

"Hey pretty lady, why don't you come sit over here and see what pops up?"

_I ignore him and his friend's laughter. The jests keep coming and I keep ignoring them. Sometimes it's part of the job. But I keep a level head, I'm good at keeping a level head-at least here at my shop I am. I am facing the front wall of my store, looking out as I wipe down the tables. I don't hear one of the men come up behind me until it's too late. He's got his hands on my waist and is saying,_

"Hey honey, why don't you let me have a piece of your pie."

_I turn and face him and shove him off. I look around for help when I realize that Gordon, Frank, and their fellow friends have left and I'm alone with them. Fear rips through me I remain calm on the surface. _"Keep your hands off of me and please leave." _He laughs at first and then says,_

"Aw but honey, we just want to play."

_I shake my head, _"No. Please leave." _And I push him away again. He raises his hand to hit me and I flinch, my eyes closing, but there isn't an impact. I open my eyes to see his face pale and his hand being held by a much larger one. To my right, is Tom. And he is more livid than I have ever seen him. _

"It would be wise. If you, and your friends," _he says in a hiss, _"leave…"

_They do and I sigh. In relief and look up at him. But he isn't looking at me, but looking over towards the door where I see Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe follow the men out. I shake my head at them and I open my mouth but Tom looks back at me, I shut my mouth at his fierce gaze. _

"Where is Cal?"

_I point, and his eyes follow. I hear a door open and Cal comes bounding in, excited and happy as usual, completely unaware of what just took place._

"If you," _he says placing his hands on my cheeks, _"are to be here alone, then Cal will be _in here _with you. Understood?"

_I nod, still a bit shocked at has taken place. _

"Do you have tea?"

_I sigh, looking up at him_, "Of course I do, you know that." _He sits down and looks at me. I sigh and move away to the back of the shop to get him some tea. When I return, Malfoy and Goyle have joined him, _"I suppose you two want tea as well?" _They nod and I sigh, of course they do. After I've returned with tea for them as well I stand there and look at them._

"Come sit my dear, surely your feet must be tired."

_I nod. They're not but I understand that wasn't really something that was left up for question. They drink their tea and I look at them. I have a wave of courage and I start, _"So Goyle, how is Nancy doing?" _He looks up at me, startled I suppose that I spoke to him, even more so that I spoke to him about Nancy. He looks over at Tom, who doesn't show a sign of anything on his face, and then looks at his tea for a moment._

"She is fine. I wasn't aware that you two were friends."

_I smirk, and I can feel Tom's steady gaze. _"We're not. I just thought I'd make conversation since you all are great conversationalists." _He only nods. _

"I see."

_I look over at Tom and he looking out the window, at what I do not know but I'm brought back from the silence by Cal's whining. _"I-I suppose that I should take him back. He's had a long day and is probably tired." _Tom looks over at me. _

"Yes, that is probably a good idea. Done with your tea?"

_He says to Malfoy and Goyle. They both hand me cups with tea still in them, Tom hands me an empty one. I sigh and look at him a moment. _"Alright well ugh… I'll-I'll go back now." _He only nods to me. _"I have to lock up the shop."

"We're fine here my dear."

_Apparently he doesn't understand. _"No, Tom… I have to lock up the shop. Otherwise you can't leave."

"We'll apparate out."

_I nod. _"Alright then." _I lock the door, wash the tea cups and then call Cal to me. I look at the trio for a moment. Silhouetted in the moonlight and sigh, wondering what is going on with them, and then I blink out of the shop and enter my bedroom. Instantly Cal runs into his box. He's taken a liking to it and has all of his toys and bones in there. I've set some blankets and a large pillow down and he likes to sleep in there sometimes. I go to the bathroom, wash my face, brush my teeth and hair before changing into a long t-shirt, it must be Tom's, but I have no idea where it came from. _

_Laying in bed reading I hear a rustle outside the door and Cal comes out of his box, growling. On edge, I pull my wand out, ready to stun or stupefy someone-or something. The door opens and Cal's growls become more intense but then taper off as Tom steps through the door, receiving a brush from Cal with his body against his legs. Returning to his box, Cal settles down quietly as I put my wand away. He stands there, staring at me for a moment before he glides across the room to stand on the opposite side of the bed. _

"I am worried about you working at the shop."

_I sigh. I knew this had to be coming. _"I know. It was my fault that-"

"You didn't not put your own hands on your body, it was _not _your fault."

_He says in a harsh tone. I narrow my eyes at him as he calmly stares back, _"No, that I had sent the last girl home and hadn't realized that the other customers had left. That's all." _I take a breath. _"I _know _that it wasn't my fault that man did what he did." _Tom just stands there and stares though, his eyes roaming mine. _"Out of curiosity, why didn't Crabbe come back?"

"I am unsure."

_Was his answer and I cross my arms at him. _"Please don't lie to me." _He opens his mouth to talk, _"Especially since I know you are lying to me."

"My dear, I've told you before that I live in two worlds. One where you are my domain and the other, and I know I've told you before that I will not mix or discuss the two with you if possible."

_I merely glare at him and huff. _"Well that's stupid Tom. Why can't you just tell me?!" _He shrugs. And he turns and walks back towards the door. _"Hey!" _He stops. _"You-you are staying the night aren't you?"

"If that is what you wish."

_I look at him. His back is still facing me. _"Yes."

"Then I shall stay."

_And he returns to the bedside and disrobes and gets into bed. _"Tom…"

"What?"

"Next time you wish to know something, just ask. I'll be honest, alright?" _Silence is my answer. _"Tom?"

"I'll do what I wish."

"Tom-"

"Shut your book, dowse your candles, and come here, it has been too long since you've been in my arms."

_I glare at him. _"Tom."

"I didn't stutter did I?"

_I look at him and turns a steely gaze upon me. Sighing, _"No, you didn't."

"I didn't think so."

_I just stare at him though. Not wanting to give up ground. Not when I've gained so much in the past few days. _"Tom. I'm serious."

"Why aren't you over here?"

_I sigh in an exasperated manner, _"Because I _am _still waiting for an answer."

"You got one and that is the only answer you shall receive. Now… Come over here. I wish to hold you."

_I grunt with frustration. _"I need to brush me teeth." _And get out of bed and go into the bathroom, shutting the door with a click and twist of the lock. Leaning back against the door I sigh and wonder, "Why must he be so hard to deal with?"_

* * *

**Well that's it for now. I hope to be able to update more in the future. Enjoy and I hope you had a good holiday. –Sevy14 **


	12. Not an update

Dearest readers, or what's left of you anyways. I must apologize for my long absence after what was a flurry of activity. I've gotten very caught up in my senior year of college and writing fanfiction has taken a backseat. For that, I apologize. Because I know that it leaves you all hanging, especially without an explanation. As for my stories, I will continuing them all, and I will start working on them again this weekend, and hopefully be updating more frequently than I have been. Once again, I apologize and I hope that you're still here, ready to read some fanfiction. : ) Have a lovely evening and a good week. Until the next update(which will be starting this weekend sometime), I bid you well.

-Sevy14


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope you like the update. I know it's been awhile. My computer crashed just after I had said I was going to be updating more. I apologize. Thank you for staying with me. I hope you enjoy this and I hope to be updating much more often and writing at least daily. Have a great week and happy reading. –Sevy14**

* * *

I return from the bathroom five minutes later, Tom gone. Sighing at his oddity and stubbornness I get into bed and open my book. I must have fallen asleep because I awoke to an arm wrapped around my waist, leg over my body, and heavy breathing in my ear. I could clearly make out Cal at the foot of the bed. Attempting to move becomes fruitless and I give up, my shoulders relaxing once again into the mattress, my eyes upon the far door, as shadows begin to emerge across it. The sun must be rising.

"You slept well?"

His voice slips through the air into my ear and I startle slightly. "

Yes thank you." I say. We lay in silence until the whine and restless dreaming of Cal stirs my attention and I make a move to rise from the bed. He doesn't let go for a second, but then relents and move from the bed. Coming to stand next to Cal at the foot of the bed I softly brush my hands over the puppy's head, waking him from his dream.

"Come on baby, time to go out." He hops up awkwardly losing his footing and then bounds off the bed, earning a grunt from Tom. Opening the door to the balcony both Cal and I move outside and he sniffs about, then deciding to just sit and not go to the bathroom. I sigh and lean on the railing, waiting for Cal to do his business, but he's more intent on biting at the air at what must be gnats. Five minutes pass before he decides to do his business and I'm ready to go back in and lay in bed. The sun had rose and ignited the sky beautifully but my feet were cold and Cal would soon be hungry. Turning I find Tom leaning against the door.

"Hi." I say.

He only looks at me. "You are still upset with me."

It wasn't a question. More of a statement, but the uncertainty was there. I look at him for a minute and then sigh. "Come lay in bed with me, we'll talk there." He doesn't move at first, but then he does and returns to the bed. Putting food in Cal's bowl I get in beside him. Before relaxing, I prim the pillows for the most puffiness and then lay back. "It isn't that I am angry with you Tom… It's not that."

"…"

Met with silence I look at him, the sound of Cal crunching his food seems loud. "You went behind my back. That's secretive. I hate that you feel like you have to be secretive and-and you act all Dark Lord-like and that's not who you are with me. Don't. Do. That. With. Me. I'd rather leave and never see you or have any contact with you if you're going to be like that. I hate it. I. Hate. That. It's just that I want you to be open and honest with me. You didn't have to go about it like that is all… It hurt my feelings and it will take awhile for me to forgive you." After my rant he only looks at me, breathing a bit heavily I look at my hands.

"I see."

Giving him a questioning gaze I ponder his response for a minute before deciding it made no sense what so ever. "What do you mean?"

He only shrugs. Standing and stretching he dons his robe and walks around to my side of the bed and gives me what can only be described as bruising kiss. Then he moves across the room past Cal to the door. "I've decided you're to stay here today…" I make a move to protest but he holds up his hand and I fall silent. "We must make some preparations for the baby and I'd like to you to help me with something."

"What?"

"It is nothing my love. I shall come wake you when it is time to get some work done. Get some more sleep."

"Tom I-"

"Until later my dear." And he was gone. The door shutting with a finality that just pissed me off. Cal whined for a minute at the door before turning and jumping onto the bed and coming up to snuggle next to me.

Laying down I pet him on the head. "Boy he really pisses me off sometimes." I say to myself. Cal only sneezes, surprising himself and I laugh at his silliness.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the update. Have a good week. Happy reading. –Sevy14**


	14. Not An UpdateBut Good

**Dear Readers,**

**For awhile there I was on track to start writing and updating again, but then I had a family member pass on and my I completely lost it. I apologize for not updating when I said I would after SO long. I hope that you are still here with me and will continue to read and review as I start to get back into writing again. This authors note is just to let you know that I'm not gone. I've not forgotten or just deserted my pieces. I have begun working again and am hoping to start to get back into the groove of writing and in turn, updating for all of you. Once again, I apologize for my incredibly long absence. I will be working on all of my pieces at once so it may take me a little while to really get rolling, but I need to get going on them to continue each storyline as they've been sitting for some time now. So please, bear with me for just a little longer. Thank you and happy reading.**

**-Sevy14**


End file.
